Saint Brasil
by Mary de Aquario
Summary: Um grupo de amigas de longa data se descobrem amazonas. Mas algo do passado dela poderá vir a tona
1. Capitulo 01

Saint Brazil

Saint Brazil

1 – Apresentação daquelas que guerreiam

Sábado de noite... O horário em que os jovens se reúnem no templo de compras, os chamados shoppings. Ali se reúne todo o tipo de gente: rica, pobre, a malandragem, as patricinhas... Tudo mesmo!

O sábado não estava diferente para aquela menina de rosa, cabelos lisos naturais, mas que pareciam uma chapinha ou escova, como diziam as colegas de escola. Óculos quebrados nas pontinhas. Esperava suas amigas chegaram para fazer o que sempre fazem nos sábados: ir ao cine.

Ligaram para ela, e ela saiu para a entrada oficial do estabelecimento, para ouvir melhor. Shopping aos sábados é pior que mercado de peixe. Após terminar a ligação, viu uma encrenca rolando solta ali do lado, nada mais que uns 25 metros.

Se dirigiu para lá, ver o que ocorria. E entrou no meio da briga.

-Parem já com isso! – ela gritou.

Eles a olharam com certo desprezo. E ela os encarou, irritada.

-Sai daqui, mina, a não ser que queira ter esse rostinho lindo machucado... – disse um dos malandros.

-Rosto machucado? – ela indagou, irônica...

Ela empurrou aquele que falou com ela naquele tom. O rival do rapaz e os amigos dele também não gostaram da ação... Ela sorriu, cheia de confiança.

-Eu sou contra violência, mas esqueci com vagais como vocês não tem outro jeito...

Os moleques se irritaram com a última frase dela e partiram para atacar. Um dos socos a atingiu no rosto. Ela nem sentiu nada e ficou quieta. Seus olhos se fecharam, cheio de poder. Ela abriu de novo e olhou-os com desprezo:

-Chama isso de soco? Humpf... Que coisa ridícula... Vejam a verdadeira força agora!

Ela saltou e começou a lutar. Desferiu vários socos e chutes. E pouco a pouco um frio insuportável surgiu... Neve caia. Todos da rodinha tritiravam de frio. A menina tocou os rosto do rapaz que a socou e logo a bochecha congelou. Vendo aquilo saíram correndo, de medo.

-Não ousem a corromper a paz ou se verão congelados por Miri de Aquário!

-Miri!

Uma das amigas de Miri chegou até ela. Era mais baixa que ela e era descendente de japoneses...

-Yuki... Então até agora só você chegou? – disse ela sorrindo.

-O que estava acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Yuki, olhando para todos os lados.

-Briga... É legal ver uma... – Miri deu uma risada e foi observada de modo estranho por Yuki.

-Achei vocês! – vinha outra menina, de cabelos encaracolados.

-Boa noite, Fê... Ué, Leli não ia vir com tu não, menina? – disse Miri, num tom de brincadeira.

-Alguém disse meu nome?

Atrás de Fê, uma menina com franja apareceu. Era uns centimetrozinhos mais baixa que Yuki. Essa era Leli.

-Sarita e Lu não virão... – disse Yuki. Miri fez uma careta engraçada ao fazer "ahn" de tédio e raiva.

-Ai, tinha que ser... Que filme iremos ver...? – disse Miri.

-Gente, ta frio aqui! Nem parece Brasil no verão...! – disse Leli.

-É mesmo... – concordou Fê. – Mas aqui ta queeeente!

Miri engoliu seco. Elas não podiam saber que era uma amazona. A amazona de Aquário, treinada pelo próprio Camus. A única do grupo que sabia disso era Sarita, que teve parte de seu treinamento com a própria Miri.

Elas entraram no shopping e compraram o ingresso. O filme iria começar daqui a meia hora. Fê disse.

-Tenho uma coisa pra dizer...

-O que? – indagaram todas as outras. Leli brincou:

-Arranjou um namorado?

Miri bateu de leve no braço da amiga. As duas se entreolharam e Miri fez uma carinha furiosa com que dizia para ela não abrir a boca.

-Vocês sabem que estive meio desaparecida, não? Pois bem, eu me tornei uma amazona. – ela pausou. – E parece que aqui no shopping, senti uma presença de cosmo de um guerreiro do gelo.

-Guerreiro do gelo? Seriam Camus ou Hyoga? – disse Leli, tapando a boca após dizer.

-Como sabe? – indagou Fê. Miri engoliu seco de novo e uma gota descia de sua face.

-Ôou... Falei demais... – ela parou e depois com uma careta continuou. – Ai, também sou uma amazona...

Miri foi se distanciando pouco a pouco.

-Eu também! – disse Yuki.

Miri já tinha ido embora dali. Foi correndo para o banheiro, se esconder num dos boxes dali. As amigas nem repararam, se entretendo com a novidade.

-Bom, que tal nos "apresentarmos"? – disse Leli, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos ao dizer a última palavra.

-Fê de Dragão, amazona de bronze...

-Yuki de Andrômeda, amazona de bronze também...

-Duas amazonas de bronze? Hihihi, estou acima de vocês: Leli de Leão, amazona de ouro!

-Onde está Miri? – perguntou Fê, reparando no sumiço da amiga.

Leli afinou o olhar, espantada.

-É mesmo... Onde ela ta?

-Que tal irmos ao banheiro? Deve ter dado "crise de paty" nela, vocês sabem...

Fê deu uma risada, concordando:

-É... de fato, Miri tem essas crises...

E todas saíram em busca da amiga. Entram no banheiro. Miri sentiu a presença das amigas e sentiu congelar. Elas não sabiam que aquele cosmo congelante era da Miri. Portanto, era só esconder seu cosmo. Miri, viu que no seu boxe tinha uma passagem secreta, ela entrou lá, liberando a porta. As amigas abriram os boxes que não tinham ninguém.

-Onde ela foi parar? – disse Leli. – Ta quase na hora do filme.

-Ou melhor... Já ta...! – corrigiu Yuki. Elas saíram dali.

Miri saiu logo atrás. Arranjando uma touca entrou na sala disfarçadamente. Mas as amigas a avistaram e não deu outra, teve de sentar com elas.

-Onde tava? – perguntou Leli.

-Er... Vi uma amiga do tempo de sapateado... Daí ela me puxou para longe... hehehe. – respondeu Miri, disfarçando.

-Ta bom, nós acreditamos. Mas e você, conhece as amazonas de Atena? – disse Yuki. – A Sarita também é uma como nós.

Miri sentiu perder o ar. As amigas repararam nisso e perguntaram:

-Está bem?

Ela segurou forte o descanso de braço da cadeira. E sem querer congelou um pouco.

-Miri! Você é aquela que... – disse sem conseguir terminar de falar Fê de Dragão.

Miri tentou desconversar, mas não tinha argumentos...

-Sou Miri de Aquário, amazona de ouro... Treinada pelo próprio Camus de Aquário e mestra da Sarita...

Yuki sentiu-se presa como estátua. Sarita foi treinada pela própria amiga. Sarita de Cisne. E de baixo do nariz? Yuki sentira até mesmo um pouco de raiva por Sarita não ter contado isso.

-Pensou o que quando falávamos que nós também éramos amazonas? – perguntou Leli, com um eterno sorrisinho.

-Que eu saiba, viemos para ver filme e não papear... – disse Miri, cruzando os braços irritada, após alguns ali chiarem pelo barulho na sala.

Miri sentou na cadeira novamente. Corou um pouco ao tocar de novo aquele gelo no descanso... Ela nem prestou muita atenção no filme, em sua mente só entrava (ou melhor, reentrava) as lembranças de Camus. No fundo, Miri gostava muito de seu mestre, mas sempre escondeu por causa de uma relação mestre-pupilo.

Fê parece ter visto o rosto da amiga corar, apenas sorriu, entendendo a expressão de Miri. Mas ficou quieta, talvez fosse só impressão.

Passado o filme, as meninas programaram um trabalho na casa de uma delas. Desta vez, levariam mais gente: Nina, que morava no bairro "grudado" ao de Miri, Sté, às vezes um pouco faladora, Ci, que tinha mania de grudar em Yuki, Ka que era uma das meninas mais inteligentes da turma, Lu e Sarita.

-Vou levar minha armadura. Quando elas forem, podemos arranjar um lugar para treinar, hum? – disse Miri.

-Não sei... Ah, deixa de lado! Eu levo e aviso Sarita... – disse Yuki.

:-)

Miri regressava ao seu lar, e furtivamente, deixara o celular de seu pai consigo. Ela não tinha o seu próprio, o que a deixava muitas vezes chateada. Era um de seus sonhos de consumo. Ela enviou uma mensagem para um número, que ali não estava registrado.

"'Camiu', td bem aí na Grécia? Eu to morrendo d saudades. Ops, " saudades" não existe na tua língua... Ah, sinto falta d vc, mestre... Qnd eu tiver um cel, eu t passo o numero, daí ñ sentiremos mais a falta d falar, ñ? Agora vou dormir, t encontro no MSN, ok? Abraçus. Miri."

Ela enviou a mensagem. Antes de desligar o celular, ele apitou. Camus respondera a ela:

"Petit-Miri, vc falow em MSN, mas qnd?"

Miri respondeu:

"Amanhã vou na casa d uma amiga minha, q é amazona também. Uso o dela. Ñ sei q horas é aí na Grécia as q corresponde 15:00 horas do horário d Brasília."

Camus logo respondeu:

"Td bem, então nos falamos... Fikei sabendo q a aprendiz de Aiolia estava aí, chamada Leli. C vc a conhece, Aiolia manda abraçus, ok? Chau!"

Miri desligou o celular, não antes d apagar as mensagens. Se o seu pai as descobrisse, estaria mortinha... Depois disso, ela fechou os olhos e dormiu.

P-)

Miri e Nina por acaso chegaram juntas a casa de Fê. Nas costas de Miri, a armadura de ouro de Aquário. Na realidade, algumas armaduras possuem versões femininas. Infelizmente, antes que todas as outras tivessem suas versões, Atlântida fora engolida pelo mar, restando poucos lemurianos. E destes poucos é que originou Mu, Shion e Kiki.

Nina olhou a Caixa de Pandora e seus olhos faiscaram.

-Aquário? Treinaste com o vizinho do meu mestre? – indagou Nina.

Miri e Fê arregalaram os olhos. Então quer dizer que Nina era:

-Nina de Capricórnio... Ao seu dispor, pelo jeito... Por que trouxe sua armadura aqui?

-Vamos treinar depois. Uma luta amistosa... – riu Fê.

-Hum, então fico aqui para treinar. Minha Excalibur precisa se aperfeiçoar...! – disse Nina.

-Então somos duas...

Ka chegou no local. Com um olhar de certo modo meiguinho, sorriu:

-Não imaginava que vocês fossem amazonas. Pensei que no grupo, só eu e Yuki éramos.

-E- Ei, a Yuki ta sabendo dos podres de todos pelo jeito! – murmurou Miri, com um tom cheio de raiva.

-Ka de Camaleão! Miri de Aquário... Nina de Capricórnio... E você Fê? – concluiu Ka.

-Fê de Dragão.

-Ueba, não sou a única de bronze a chegar. Pensei que ia sair uma Reunião Dourada! – disse feliz Ka.

-Ih, por pouco, Ka. Afinal, Leli de Leão chegou para ficar!

-Yuki de Andrômeda, aqui!

-Ci de Cobra!

Todos olharam Ci, olhos gigantes de arregalados. Sté pulou nos ombros de Ci.

-Sté de Vampiro...

A cara de todas estava "ótima", cheia de gotas e riscos azulzinhos.

-Ué, que foi? – indagou Sté, como se não fosse nada.

-Aprendiz de Geisty? – indagou Miri, fazendo imitação de que iria vomitar. – Levar um Pó de Diamante do meu mestre é nada perto disso!

-Ai, Deus meu, Miri. Você não sossega mesmo. – havia chegado Sarita.

-Chegaste... – disse Miri, com fingido desprezo.

-E eu também, Lu de Águia...

O grupo estava reunido. Miri pediu para fazer as ultimas pesquisas para o trabalho na internet, já que sua maior parte estava feita. Fê novamente viu o rosto da amiga corar, como no cinema.

-Tem algo que queira me contar? – perguntou a amazona de Dragão.

Miri desconfiou que a amiga percebera que andava muito sonhadora e disfarçou com certa raiva...

-O que foi? Não tem nada, oras! – respondeu Aquário.

Fê deu de ombros. Agora ela não falaria. E enquanto pesquisava, entrou no MSN. E lá estava, piscando, entre os nomes, o nick de Camus. Ficava escrito "Camus Baudeler".

"Oi, c/o está, Camiu?" – digitou Miri, depois de mandar o Google pesquisar a palavra que precisava.

"Tudo... E vc? Está treinando?" – respondeu Camus.

"Sim, estou. Hoje msm organizei um treino com as amazonas... Achei entre minhas amigas mais amazonas!" – digitou Miri, novamente.

Camus demorou para responder. Ela aproveitou o momento para avançar com a pesquisa. Fê entrou na sala novamente e pegou um pedaço da conversa.

"Camiu, amanhã devo dar um jeito de ir aí t ver..." – ela digitou e assim q enviou, reparou que a amiga estava lá.

-Fê, que coisa, assim me mata de susto! – repreendeu a amiga.

-Pior se fosse um inimigo, né? – mesmo brincando, ela reparou no tom sério. – Conversa com seu mestre pela net?

-Sim... Por que Dohko ou seu companheiro de treino não tem? – respondeu Miri e logo em seguida ironizou.

-Shiryu tem, mas creio eu que o Mestre Ancião não tenha...

Logo veio a resposta de Camus. Miri fez sinal para que Fê fechasse a porta, temia que Leli visse a mensagem. Muitas vezes, Leli extrapolavam na brincadeira.

"Estarei t perando ansiosamente... "

Miri sorriu, esquecendo que Fê estava ao seu lado. E digitou:

"Entaum ta... Até , mestre Camiu... "

Camus respondeu rapidamente:

"Já vai? O.o"

"Vou terminar o trabalho... e depois iremos treinar... Vc sab os horários q dá p liga lá em casa, né? " – respondeu Miri.

"Sim... É msm, vc ainda estuda, além d lutar... Uma verdadeira jornada dupla... " – respondeu Camus, de modo brincalhão.

Miri até deu risada do comentário. Fê apenas sentia confirmar as duvidas que tinha sobre a amiga... Era somente sua impressão ou Miri gostava de seu mestre, Camus de Aquário?

"Entaum, ESTOU indo... chau!" – digitou Miri, dando um ponto final.

"Tchau!" – respondeu Camus. E então, Miri se desconectou do MSN.

-Você tem uma boa ligação com Camus, não? – disse Fê.

Miri mandava imprimir as pesquisas e se levantava da cadeira. Ela fechou os olhos, não, estava com olhar baixo!

-Camus é uma boa pessoa... Mas vejo nos olhos dele uma certa tristeza... – ela voltou-se para a amiga. – Quero que ele seja muito feliz, Fê... Meu mestre não merece viver triste.

Fê a cada palavra de Miri confirmava a suspeita. Parecia que Miri realmente amava Camus.

Elas voltaram para a copa e depois de meia hora o trabalho estava pronto. E foram ao uma praça deserta. Invocariam suas armaduras dali mesmo... Seus cosmos faziam um caleidoscópio mágico no lugar e várias luzes cortaram os céus: eram as sagradas armaduras!

-Miri da Constelação de Aquário!

-Leli da Constelação de Leão!

-Nina da Constelação de Capricórnio!

-Ci da Constelação de Cobra!

-Sté da Constelação de Vampiro!

-Lu da Constelação de Águia!

-Fê da Constelação de Dragão!

-Yuki da Constelação de Andrômeda!

-Sarita da Constelação de Cisne!

-Ka da Constelação de Camaleão!

Finalmente trajando suas armaduras, se puseram a discutir o que fariam...

-Bom, seria desvantagem as amazonas de ouro lutarem com as de nível mais baixo... – comentou Sté.

Ka não gostou muito da idéia. Mesmo assim, tinham ali três amazonas de ouro, três de prata e quatro de bronze. Como seria definido? Eis o problema...

-Não estou interessada em lutar agora... Posso ficar de juíza, sei lá! – disse Miri.

-Tá louca? Amazona de ouro nem deveriam lutar entre si, você sabe! – disse quase gritando Leli.

-Para isso ficaria alguém de fora... Para evitar isso! – respondeu Miri. – Não quero que acabe entrando numa luta de mil dias!

-Ei, é só treino, não tem essa de "luta dos mil dias", Miri! – disse Nina, despreocupada.

-Ainda acho tudo um pouco extremo, gente!

-Ué, se estão reclamando que a Miri não quer lutar, então ela fica de próxima! – comentou Fê.

-Tirem no dois ou um ou então no palitinho! – se meteu Lu. – Eu tenho que ir embora, prometi de fazer bolo lá em casa!

Lu foi embora. Ela se esqueceu desse compromisso do bolo e se lembrou àquela hora.

-"Dois ou um!" – disse Miri, fechando a mão.

Nina e Leli tiveram que concordar e fecharam a mão. Parecia incrível, mas Miri saiu, ficando de próxima.

Fê balançava a cabeça por tamanha infantilidade. Yuki ria junto com Sarita.

-E vocês? – indagou Miri com ar de superioridade para as amazonas de bronze. – Já decidiram quem vai lutar com quem?

Elas se olharam, e disfarçaram o esquecimento delas. Elas usaram o método do palitinho e a chave ficou assim:

Leli x Nina (com Miri de próxima contra a vencedora)

Ci x Sté

Fê x Ka

Yuki x Sarita

-Vamos começar pelas amazonas de bronze! – disse Leli.

-Ei, por que nós? – indagou Ka.

-Ai, vamos, Ka... Yuki, par!

-Impar...

Fê saiu ganhando e ela lutaria com Ka primeiro...

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 2 – Aquelas que guerreiam com alma

Capitulo 2 – Aquelas que guerreiam com alma

-A ordem da luta definiu este combate entre Fê de Dragão e Ka de Camaleão! – disse Miri, que seria juíza das lutas. – Que comece a luta!

Ka chibateou o seu chicote no chão e ele se enrolou em torno de seu corpo, enquanto Fê se arrumava em uma posição. Elas se encaravam e nenhuma se movia. Até a hora que Ka perdeu a paciência e saltou para um ataque com vários socos e chutes. Fê se desviava com cuidado, sabia que se ela realmente se defendesse seria uma complicação e tanto, já que Ka poderiam não saber sobre sua armadura...

-Chicote de Camaleão!

Ka atacou com o chicote e Fê apenas se curvou de modo que o escudo do Dragão no braço esquerdo a protegesse. Ka continuou o ataque em velocidade incrível e Fê só utilizava o escudo, com mesma velocidade.

Ka deu um salto para trás, tomando boa distância. Ela arregalou os olhos ao reparar que o escudo de Fê não tinha nenhum arranhão!

-Isso não é possível! O escudo não sofreu nada mesmo depois de centenas de ataques do meu Chicote de Camaleão!

-Esse é o escudo do Dragão, é mais resistente que tudo! Você não pode arranhar um tiquinho sequer, pois de duvidar sua resistência é superior ao diamante! – explicou Fê.

-Humpf, se escudo é tão bom assim, como é que ele perdeu para a Excalibur do meu mestre? – cochichou Nina para Leli.

Camaleão não acreditava no que ouvira! Ela partiu para o ataque de novo e Fê novamente usou o escudo. Um dos golpes do chicote não iria chegar a tempo no escudo e Fê apenas segurou o chicote e rapidamente desferiu um soco na arma. O chicote de Camaleão ficou bem rachado.

Ka ficou surpresa, mas apenas falou:

-Você só se defende! Quero ver seu ataque!

-Eu não desejo fazer isso... Se estamos só treinando não... – disse Fê, mas foi interrompida por Ka.

-Vamos! EU QUERO VER!!

Fê viu que não ia ter outra... Ela fechou os olhos e elevou seu cosmo, e ao abrir os olhos e veio correndo em direção de Ka. Antes que a amazona de Camaleão pudesse fazer algo ela foi atingida pelo:

-CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

Ka foi atingida em cheio pelo golpe e caiu no chão, ela se levantou, mas logo caiu de joelhos, respirando com certa dificuldade! O chão onde Ka caiu estava rachado, parecia até que uma bomba caíra ali.

Fê também respirava com dificuldade. Ela finalmente ficou completamente de pé, vitoriosa.

-Fê de Dragão ganha este combate! – e Miri correu até Ka, ajudando-a se levantar e a sentou num banco. – Você está bem?

-Sim... Fê não usou toda potencia de seu ataque!

Miri pediu que Leli a ajudasse. Se posicionou entre Yuki e Sarita para a próxima luta:

-Agora, as constelações que irão se confrontar são Andrômeda e Cisne! Que se inicie a luta!

Sarita fez com que um frio surgisse e Yuki se concentrou para que as suas correntes a envolvessem para uma perfeita proteção. Mas de repente, a corrente se aproximou mais e mais de Yuki, com o intuito de protege-la e procurar calor para se mover. O frio ficou tão intenso que uma neblina cobriu todo o local e ninguém mais viu nada. Só Miri, que já estava acostumada com isso pode ser capaz de ver toda a luta!

:U

Santuário, Atenas – Grécia

Uma moça alta, vestindo uma armadura dourada se aproximava da casa de Virgem. Tinha cabelos meio castanhos frisados, presos numa trança que se confundia com os nozinhos que nascia do elmo de sua armadura. Ela adentrou o local e viu no meio do salão um rapaz loiro, mas um pouquinho gordinho e grandalhão. Estava meditando, e falou:

-O que faz aqui em minha casa e a casa de meu mestre? Que falar comigo ou com Shaka, Dezi de Escorpião...?

Dezi se aproximou do rapaz e sentou na sua frente, de forma dissimulada, como se ele pudesse ver por debaixo de suas pálpebras.

-Trago um recado de Mister-Pum de Câncer e IBA de Peixes... Kurt de Virgem...

-O que eles querem?

-Que você nos ajude... – respondeu Dezi.

Kurt fez uma careta de não compreender a situação. Dezi o satisfez com uma resposta:

-Eles sempre desejaram destronar Miri e Leli, amazonas de ouro de Aquário e Leão, tidas como as mais importantes amazonas de ouro... Parece que Nina, mesmo desajeitada está também ganhando status nisso tudo...

-E vocês querem destruí-las? – indagou Kurt.

-Sim, queremos o poder do Santuário... Elas e outras amazonas não nos tolerarão, ora, vamos Kurt, se nos ajudar, terá muitos bens... – ela disse essa ultima frase de modo mimoso.

Kurt elevou o seu cosmo, como voltasse a meditar e no meio disso tudo ele respondeu:

-Pobre Miri e Leli, detestadas por serem fieis a Atena e por serem diferentes... Elas são pessoas legais e não desejo fazer mal algum contra elas...

Dezi fechou a cara, cheia de raiva. Ela elevou seu cosmo, pretendendo atacar Kurt, pois ele sabia de seu plano. Kurt interveio:

-Não irei fazer nada, somente observarei a situação se desenrolar... Ou está disposta a perder seus cinco sentidos, Dezi?

Dezi não sabia agora se atacava ou não. Por fim, baixou o seu cosmo ofensivo e murmurou entre os dentes:

-Se contar algo ao mestre...

-Mister-Pum e IBA são meus amigos, eu não costumo dedar meus amigos. Mentira tem perna curta, Dezi, cedo ou tarde, o mestre saberá – e ele abriu os olhos. – E então eu cumprirei definitivamente meu dever de cavaleiro, exterminando os maus no Santuário. Boa tarde... – Kurt se retirou para seus aposentos. Dezi o observava sair dali.

Ela então seguiu para a Casa de Câncer para relatar as novidades a Mister-Pum...

ÒÓ

-Sumiu tudo! Ta um frio danado de bravo! – exclamou Ka.

-Cadê todo mundo? Sarita e Yuki? – indagou Ci.

-Droga, assim não vamos ver nada! – reclamou Sté.

-Miri deve ver... Esse tipo de poder é de um guerreiro de gelo... – completou Fê.

Miri estava de pé, um pouco à frente da amigas, com seu cosmo ao máximo. Assim como Fê, Miri usava seu cosmo nas lutas para enxergar melhor e fora usava óculos. Miri usava o cosmo dourado e gelado de Aquário para ver a luta travada entre Yuki de Andrômeda e Sarita de Cisne...

-Minha corrente! – disse não crendo no que via Yuki.

Suas correntes regressavam com o frio. Yuki era o seu apelido, e por ironia significa "neve" em japonês, mas ela e sua corrente não gostavam do frio pelo jeito.

-E eu ainda nem ataquei, Yukizinha. – brincou Sarita.

-Chegando em casa eu ainda vou fazer montinho em você, ouviu? CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!

A corrente se esticou para atingir Sarita, mas ela atacou com o Pó de Diamante, e a corrente parou de reagir com o frio e caiu no chão...

-Minha corrente... De novo não! DEFESA CIRCULAR!

A corrente com a ponta de bola a circundou e Yuki forçava a corrente a se esquentar e esquentar ela mesma.

"Eu não to a fim de perder! Tenho de pensar em algo, mas também não posso ir atacando a torto e direito." – pensou Yuki.

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Yuki saltou e foi cair numa árvore. Sarita a perseguiu com vários Pós de Diamantes. E Yuki saltou para cima de Sarita, fechando a mão. Iria começar uma luta de corpo a corpo. Mas foi muito rápida e as duas se distanciaram novamente. Tudo dentro da neblina ainda.

-O que está acontecendo, Miri? – perguntou ansiosa Sté.

-Uma luta... – disse Miri, que não suportava o estilinho de Sté. Miri respondeu de modo grosseiro, bem ao estilo "estou de saco cheio".

-Ai, isso eu sei, "miga", quero detalhes!

Miri se virou para Sté e a agarrou pelo pedaço da blusa que aparecia no meio da armadura dizendo:

-Se você quer saber, vai lá, mané! Eu não tenho cara de narradora esportiva, falou?

Miri soltou Sté e passou a observar a luta novamente. Yuki iria usar o:

-CORRENTE NEBULOSA!

Em contra ataque a isso, Sarita estava usando o:

-TROVÃO AURORA, ATAQUE!

Ouve um choque de poderes grandiosos. Yuki sentiu suas costas doerem contra uma árvore e Sarita caiu sentada no chão. Sarita se levantou, com dificuldade e Yuki não conseguia sair sequer do lugar. Miri expandiu seu cosmo e fez a neblina se desfazer. Ci reclamava:

-Ora, se ela podia fazer isso, por que não fez?

-Sarita quis lutar desse modo e Miri soube respeitar... – respondeu Nina, que apesar da calma, estava ansiosa para saber do resultado.

-Sarita vence Yuki... – murmurou Miri, entediada. Fê foi socorrer Yuki, que agora estava melhor que na hora do impacto.

Mister-Pum desceu um soco na mesinha de mármore da Casa de Câncer. Dezi estava imóvel, com susto que levara.

-Aquele babaca do Kurt! Se fosse amigo mesmo nos ajudaria! – gritou Mister-Pum.

-Calma, ainda é só o começo... Ele ainda vai ser nosso aliado... – tentou acalmar Dezi.

Mister-Pum estava no auge da raiva e não ia escutar nada direito!

-Aquele filho da (censurado)! Só sabe imitar o mestre dele e ficar dormindo o dia inteiro!

-Não seria "meditar"? Seria bom você chegar a fazer isso...

Um raio de luz lilás cortou a casa, passando raspando por Dezi. Mister-Pum parecia um "Mar em Fúria" e não se controlou ao tentar atacar Dezi. Um perfume pairou no ar daquela casa zodiacal. E várias pétalas vermelhas invadiram o local.

-Ora, vamos com calma, hum?

IBA estava entrando, vestindo sua armadura de Peixes. Estava com uma de suas rosas na mão esquerda.

-Ao que tudo indica, Yu não pretende nos dedar... Então calma...

-E VOCÊ IBA, já falou com Clan de Sagitário?

IBA fez uma careta e depois balançou a cabeça em negativa dizendo:

-Ele não aceitou a parada.

Dezi completou:

-Line de Touro não adianta falar, afinal, ela e Miri são colegas de teatro. Edu de Áries também é amiga dela e Leli.

-Já pensou sobre Tata de Libra, Pedro de Gêmeos?

-Creio que não nos ajudariam também...

-E o Pequinês? Aquele assistente porcaria de Saori Kido? – gritou Mister-Pum

-Ele virá...

Um outro descendente de japonês entra na história. Vestia uma armadura preta, com asas de borboleta.

-O espectro da Estrela da Terra Encantada, Di de Borboleta...

Dezi agora estava em fúria! Ela partiu para cima de Mister-Pum, irritada:

-Agora vai meter espectros de Hades na história?

E os quatros ficaram gritando um com o outro. Kurt estava na entrada de Leão, observando a casa anterior.

"Vocês estão indo longe demais..." – pensou o cavaleiro.

O.o

-Agora, para dar um tempo para Fê e Sarita descansarem, que comece a luta entre Ci de Cobra e Sté de Vampiro!

As duas se encaravam, mas paciência não era o sobrenome delas e as duas partiram para o ataque ao mesmo tempo, com golpes sincronizados. E num ataque igualzinho, caíram no chão rapidinho...

Todas olhavam feito bobas as duas caídas no chão.

-Caracas, nem nas minhas coreografias eu ficava tão sincronizada com minhas colegas quanto elas ficaram agora! – murmurou Miri.

-Ass, tinha que ser a Miri para falar de dança... – comentou Leli, tentando dar um "pedala" na amiga. Mas Leli era mais baixa que Miri, e a amazona de Aquário é que deu um "pedala" em Leão.

-Pedaaaaaala, Ameba!

E Leli, coçando o local onde Miri bateu comentou:

-É, mas as amebas vão dominar o mundo!

-Aprendiz de bruxa!

-Bobona!

-Ah é? Então xinga o Dado!

-Bobo!

-AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!

Todas ali presentes fizeram um coro nesse "aê". Era umas das brincadeiras favoritas, "xingar o Dado".

Leli evitava realmente xingar o Dado, falando "bobo". Mas as outras ficavam radicais. Miri era tapadinha também e às vezes demoraaava para entender a situação. Por isso, perdeu chances maravilhosas de expandir seu "vocabulário" para o mundo.

-Ta, garota Ameba, ta na hora de você e Nina lutarem, ouviu?

Leli se dirigiu ao centro junto com Nina. Nina arrumava o braço na posição da Excalibur e Leli fechava a mão direita, com a esquerda em defesa.

-É melhor se afastarem. Eu conheço bem esses golpes delas. A Cápsula do Poder vai para tudo quanto é canto e Excalibur também vai longe! – disse Miri, fazendo sinal para as amigas se afastarem bem. – E vou ficar lá, para mim não há problema. E eu tenho que impedir uma possível batalha dos mil dias...

Miri se dirigiu para o local da luta. As outras amazonas murmuravam entre si:

-Mas que historia é essa de "batalha dos mil dias"?

-Quando cavaleiros de ouro, com seus cosmos em equivalência, não desempatam e lutam por mil dias ou somem na união de seus cosmos... – explicou Fê, preocupada com o que Miri dissera.

A outras arregalaram os olhos, preocupadíssimas...

-Tem algo estranho com a Dezi...

Camus tinha convidado Miro para um chá na Casa de Aquário.

-O que está tão estranho assim? – perguntou Camus.

-O cosmo dela perdeu a tranqüilidade que tinha. Parece um turbilhão de ambição... – respondeu Miro, tentando imaginar coisas nada agradáveis. – E ela está indo muito em visita a casa de Câncer e Peixes... Sabe bem a fama dos cavaleiros dessas casas.

-Que eu saiba, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte treinaram dois colegas de escola dela, o IBA e o Mister-Pum... Não há nada de mal nisso, mas... Essa história do cosmo ambicioso... De fato preocupa, Miro. – comentou Camus.

Camus se levantou e foi buscar a chaleira e os saquinhos de chá. Miro apontou para um de chá de laranja, seu favorito. Eles se serviram e enquanto Miro fazia "sanduichinhos" com o biscoito de maisena, fez uma pergunta.

-E a sua aprendiz, Miri?

Camus enrubesceu ao ouvir o nome da pupila.

-Bem... Ela vai bem. Conversamos hoje no MSN, disse que virá amanhã...

-Hã, Camus, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Vai... – respondeu Camus, comum tom de inicio de tédio.

-Você gosta de um outro jeito da Miri, não é?

Se Camus já estava com as bochechas coradas, agora ele estava um pimentão! Ele é uma pessoa fechada, e racional. Raramente demonstrava sentimentos, como agora. Miro percebeu que isso realmente podia ser verdade. Conhecia bem o amigo.

-Q-Que o-outro jeito?

Camus suava frio. Estava nervoso e tímido. Coração não era um tema que gostava de falar.

-Você A-MA ela?

-Não, c-claro que não! E-Ela é minha p-pupila! – gaguejou Camus, que tentava disfarçar seu embaraço.

-Vai dizer que não curte ela? Ta certo que não é uma modelo, ou se arruma às vezes, mas bem que aquela luzes douradas no cabelo escuro dela não contrastam com seu coração... – brincou Miro.

Camus não conseguia disfarçar mais, e respondeu sem jeito:

-Não sei, Miro... Não sei...

-Não sabe o que? Se contrasta ou se a ama? – ferroou Miro.

Camus respondeu, ainda com a voz mais falha de nervosismo.

-Aquelas luzes que ela passou no cabelo ficaram bem suaves, mas eu quis, eu quis dizer que... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, não sei dizer isso!

-Ah, tudo bem, já saquei! – completou Miro, mordendo um pedaço do biscoito. – Você gosta sim, dela. E quer ficar com ela, certo?

Camus se acalmou um pouco, e com a voz um pouco mais firme, mas ainda sim tímida respondeu:

-Ta, eu gosto dela Miro, mas não é bom que eu fique com ela... Já viu o que vão falar por aí...

-O amor supera tudo... Você mudou bastante quando ela apareceu... Camus, você me disse que quando você perdeu sua família, não tinha mais vontade de nada, só lutava por que tinha e tal... Mas isso mudou quando ela apareceu, certo? – disse Miro, em tom solene.

Camus ouvia o amigo. Ele aprendeu a escutar os outros, após muitas cabeçadas e gostava do que Miro falava.

-Mas ela também não gosta muito de viver em grupo. E não confia nas pessoas como antigamente... Muito menos no coração dela...

Miro fez uma careta ante aquela frase.

-Ela te curou e você irá curar ela com esse sentimento! Se ela conseguiu, você consegue! Não se importe com que os outros falarem de vocês, ou o que a sociedade acha! Se importe com ela e com você quanto a isso! Eu já dou meu apoio total nesta história! – Miro estendeu a mão. Camus o olhou sem jeito e por fim estendeu a mão e cumprimentou o amigo em agradecimento.

-Obrigado, Miro...

-Ei, mas agora deixa eu terminar meu chá, senão esfria... E EU TO MORRENDO DE FOME!

Camus riu da afobação do amigo ao comer. E enquanto apreciava seu chá, olhava a paisagem pela janela e se lembrou da pupila.

Continua...


	3. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 3 – A luz vermelha que corta a dourada

Capitulo 3 – A luz vermelha que corta a dourada

-Nina de Capricórnio vs. Leli de Leão!

Miri anunciara mais uma vez as guerreiras. Miri abaixou os olhos, essa era a luta que preocupava, uma luta entre amazonas de ouro.

"Pelo amor de Deus, não entrem numa Guerra de Mil Dias...!" – pensava a amazona de Aquário.

-Comece!

Nina veio com tudo e seu braço estava em posição da Excalibur. Leli se arrumava velozmente para se defender. Nina golpeou Leli e ela jogou o golpe de Nina para outro lugar, cortando um grosso galho da árvore como se fosse folha de papel crepom. As duas atacaram com soco e os dois golpes foram parar nas mãos esquerdas das duas douradas. Elas ficaram num chove não molha desses socos um bom tempo até que Leli saltou para trás e usou o:

-CÁPSULA DO PODER!

-Oou... vão para trás rápido! "Não vai dar tempo" Pó de Diamante! – pensou conflitante Miri, que congelou todos as luzes do golpe de Leli para proteger as demais. Eram socos na velocidade da luz e de tão rápidos, não davam para controla-los de forma certa e alguns escapavam do raio de luta.

Nina defendeu cada luz com a espada santa em seu braço, como os guerreiros defendem os golpes de espada do inimigo em filmes de guerras antigas.

-Você é boa Leli, mas você não vencerá minha Excalibur! – disse ofegante.

-Estou gostando da nossa luta, pena que meus relâmpagos te atravessarão... – responde Leli na mesma altura.

"A primeira que fizer qualquer dano à outra vencerá. Se for neste ritmo, Leli e Nina entrarão na batalha de mil dias..." – pensou Miri, já preocupada com os ataques verbais das companheiras.

-RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMAAAAA!!

-EXCALIBUUUUUR!!

Um choque de forças, uma explosão de poderes. Miri elevou seu cosmo mais uma vez e ficou de costas. Com seu corpo e armadura, seu cosmo gelado, defendeu de novo as amazonas menores. A maioria estava ferida ou desacordada, só havia umas duas em condições de defesa, mas mesmo assim, mesmo assim...

-Ah, Miri!

Miri caiu no chão após o termino da explosão. Estava acordada, só um pouco tonteada. Fê correu até a amiga.

-Estou bem... – respondeu Aquário, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela então se levantou e foi verificar a luta. Nina e Leli estavam de pé como se nada acontecesse. Então a ombreira da armadura de Capricórnio tinha um rachadinho pequeno.

-Ok, chega! A vitória é de Leli. Vamos embora, a explosão deve ter chamado a atenção dos vizinhos! Outro dia eu decido com Leli a nossa luta.

Todas concordaram e foram embora para a casa de Fê, já sem suas armaduras. Chegando lá, cuidaram dos arranhões e lancharam algo. Miri sentou num canto do chão da sala. Estava quieta.

-Está bem mesmo? – se aproximou de Fê.

-Estou igual a Nina e Leli.

Miri abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

-Fê, o que está pensando sobre mim? Tem algo diferente nos seus olhos com relação a mim...

-Nada.

Fê disfarçava a teoria que tinha sobre o relacionamento entre Miri e Camus. A amiga tinha reparado nisso?

-Fale a verdade! Você acha algo não acha?

-Por acaso gosta do seu mestre de outra forma? – perguntou Fê, entregando a resposta junto.

Miri enrubesceu. Fingiu ficar estressada.

-Pirou? Ele é MEU MESTRE, não dá certo! Não dá! E eu não tenho interesse algum!

-Então por que está vermelha?

Miri fechou ainda mais a cara. Ficou de costas para a amiga, emburrada, e encostou-se na parede, olhando a dobra da mesma. Fê entendeu e saiu dali, deixando Miri a sós com seu coração.

"Camus..." – pensou Miri.

:)

-Dezi, onde estava?

-Estou indo embora para casa, tchau!

Miro de Escorpião puxou sua aprendiz pelo braço. Dezi fechou a cara, não gostando.

-O que está tramando? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

-Nada. Aliás, tenho que te dar satisfação de tudo? – retrucou a garota, se desvencilhando da apertada que levou de seu mestre. – Eu tenho tarefa, tchau!

-Tchau nada! Você anda muito estranha ultimamente, menina!

-Eu já disse, não lhe devo satisfação!

-Deve a partir do momento que se tornou minha pupila! – gritou Miro, já a ponto de explodir. Seu temperamento era típico assim.

Dezi empurrou seu mestre e atravessou o espelho que usava para pular do Brasil para a Grécia. Aliás, na verdade, os cavaleiros raramente usam aviões ou coisa parecida. Com seus cosmos num espelho, eles usam como portal.

Assim que Dezi sumiu, Miri apareceu, com a caixa dourada da armadura nas costas. As luzes douradas no cabelo negro, proeza de uma amiga da mãe, contrastavam no sol da Grécia de forma tão bela. "Talvez foi isso que enfeitiçou meu amigo", pensou Miro.

-Oi, senhor Miro! Como vai você? – perguntou educadamente e com um imenso sorriso.

-Bem, veio visitar Camus?

Miri respondeu sim com a cabeça e alguém tropeçou e caiu em cima dela. Ou melhor, "alguens" tropeçaram...

-AAAAAAAH, MENINAAAAAS!

-Desculpinha, Mi... – disse num tom bobinho a amazona de Leão.

-Nhoca... – comentou Fê de Dragão.

-Foi culpa da balofa da Leli! – reclamou Sarita.

-Balofa? Não seria melhor da "Barrichelo"? – brincou Yuki. – Ué, assim que a Miri chama a Leli, não?

Miri estava irritada. Depois da curta (e grossa) conversa com Fê sobre seu coraçãozinho apertadinho, Aquário estava voltando ao comum: alegre e infantil. Mas tinha que chegar algumas pessoas para lhe atrapalharem...

-Miro, você esqueceu o seu "Código da Vinci"... Ah!

Camus estava chegando ao local, na entrada (para ele, mas na realidade a saída...) de Escorpião.

-Miri... Você não ia...?

Camus estava vermelho e Miri estava para ficar do mesmo modo. Ela sorriu e apenas respondeu, sorrindo ela disfarçaria qualquer coisa...

-Ah, quis vir hoje... Não foi legal?

-Foi... – respondeu Camus, sorrindo tímido, um sorriso que nem o próprio Miro tinha visto.

-E o que fazem aqui, meninas? – perguntou Miri se virando para as amigas, que ouviam e viam com olhos e orelhas deste tamanho!

-Vim visitar meu mestre e meu colega! – respondeu Fê.

-Viemos acompanhar a Leli na visita a Aiolia! – responderam em coro Yuki e Sarita.

-Ah, pode contando tudo, Miri-chan! TCHURURUUUU! – brincou Leli.

-FECHA A MATRACA, LELI! – gritaram as amazonas.

Miri se aproximou das amigas, com os cabelos negro-dourados sobre a face. E num único chute as mandou rolarem escada abaixo.

-Enxeridas! – resmungou fungando a pobre irritada da vez.

Miri pegou sua bolsa e começou a subir, batendo os pés. Camus olhou para Miro que disfarçadamente deu de ombros. Camus revirou os olhos, não crendo que aturaria Miri daquele jeito. Miri podia ser um doce, mas quando ficava nervosa, tinha de esperar a boiada passar, pois Miri ficava pior que o Katrina.

Coitadinhas da amazonas Leli, Fê e Yuki. Yuki começou a gritar com Leli:

-Que que tu tinha que abrir a boca!? Olha a cagada que fez!

-Foi sem querer...

-Nem eu tenho 100 de certeza dos sentimentos dela. – murmurou Fê.

-Sentimento de quem?

Shiryu estava fora da casa de Libra. Tinha ido fazer uma das visitas a seu mestre, que também era mestre de Fê.

-Ah, oi...

-Sua listinha também aumenta, Fê? – murmurou Leli.

Fê é que não gostou do comentário, e resolveu meter "pequeninos" socos tãããão de "levinho" na cabeça de Leli, bem igual ao que o Inu-Yasha faz.

-Desculpa, é que estamos investigando se uma amiga nossa está gostando de uma pessoa... – respondeu Fê, disfarçando seu ato recente. Leli estava com os olhinhos negros em caracóis.

-Ah, eu to indo com a Leli para Leão. E tu Sarita, vai ver se o Hyoga ta lá em Aquário ou vai ficar ou vai descer? – perguntou Yuki.

-Subir e enfrentar a terrível fera do gelo, Miri-Chan? Não mesmo...

-Ronin da Terra... Instável como tal... – sussurrou pensativa Fê.

Shiryu fez um careta ante as palavras sem sentido da companheira. Fê sorriu, disfarçando outra vez.

E antes que Leli fizesse algum comentário, Yuki e Sarita a puxaram, tapando a boca.

Mas vinha alguém se aproximando. Kurt de Virgem, com Lu de Águia...

:8)

-Está agitado aqui, não é, minha prima? – murmurou Kurt para Lu. – Aqui no Santuário eu tenho que ficar de olhos fechados...

-Nem para uma simples conversa?

Kurt fez sinal de "sim" com a cabeça. Ele entrou dentro da casa de Virgem e sentou-se no chão, convidando a prima para sentar-se ao seu lado, mas ela se recusou e sentou numa coluna caída no chão.

-Miri está estranha... – comentou Lu, preocupada com a amiga.

-Miri? Mesmo que ela esteja... Peço que tome conta dela e das outras...

Lu arregalou os olhos. Proteger elas... Kurt percebeu a emudecida voz de Lu e revelou o que queria:

-Existe pessoas no Santuário querendo acabar com Miri, Leli, Nina... As temem tanto que desejam com todo clamor essas ações malignas...

-Quem?

-Dezi, Mister-Pum... E temo que metam ainda, Dudu de Pégaso...

Lu deu uma risada ao ouvir o último nome:

-Dudu? Aquela besta imprestável? Não sei como minha mestra o deu direito de ser cavaleiro.

-Mas senti cosmo diferente em Câncer. – completou Kurt.

-Ah, esquece, nada vai acontecer...

:-

-Vão bolar uma festa a fantasia no Santuário... – falou Camus. Ele tinha acabado de entrar na sua casa, seguido por Miri.

-Para Saga fazer isso... Deve estar entediado de ficar sem fazer nada, he!

Camus se aproximou de Miri e tocou-lhe o seu rosto.

-Teria tanta coisa para falar... Mas não posso, não consigo...

Miri empurrou de leve a mão do cavaleiro e fechou a cara:

-Odeio que toquem em mim! E também quero ficar longe dos sentimentos, cada vez mais...

-Miri, por que se fecha tanto? Ta tudo bem, não sou o exemplo disso, não posso falar muito... Mas você, você tem uma vida, menina.

Miri deixou a caixa do lado e sentou na cadeira. Ainda tinha água quente e uns saquinhos de chá. Camus ainda não guardara nada do chá com Miro. Então Miri se serviu e fazendo sanduíchinho de biscoito maisena, começou a comer.

-Foram os meus mais puros e sinceros sentimentos... Que mataram, sufocaram o meu coração... O que era confiança, virou rancor; o que era amor agora é ódio. – respondeu Miri, depois de engolir o pedacinho do "sanduíche" de biscoito.

Camus a olhou sem entender. Sabia que ela não contaria rapidamente, Miri de alguma forma, perdeu a confiança na maior parte da humanidade. Camus sentiu o coração acelerar mais e mais e tentou se aproximar de novo. Ah, que vontade de dizer o que sente!

-Camus, tu irá nessa festa do Saga?

Miri falou de sopetão. E com isso interrompeu a segunda tentativa de aproximação de Camus. – Se tu for, eu vou.

-Eu não tenho fantasia. – respondeu Camus desanimado.

-Faça uma costumização de alguma roupa sua... Pega uma roupa velha e modifique para algo que possa servir de fantasia. – explicou Miri, se levantando após terminar o lanche.

Camus pensou no assunto. Miri foi saindo da Mansão de Aquário e seguiu em direção a Libra, para chamar Fê e depois em Leão, para uma pequena vingancinha para Leli. Camus tentou parar e chamar Miri, mas esta já se encontrava longe de sua voz, de suas mãos...

Miri estava entre Sagitário e Escorpião. Clan de Sagitário a acompanhou até a saída de sua morada. Ele substituía Aiolos há poucos meses e era também um antigo colega de sala de Miri e continua... Clan era pequeno e até mesmo por isso, era considerado por todos como meiguinho... Era gentil também, ao contrário de várias criaturas da sala. Então, ele se retirou para dentro do Templo de Sagitário, e Miri ficou um pouco ali, descansando da descida cansativa.

De repente, uma luz vermelha e finíssima cortou o ar, passando de raspão por Miri, que se desviou com dificuldade.

"Mas esse ataque... É a Agulha Escarlate de Miro... Mas por que ele está me atacado??" – pensou Miri, enquanto pousava do salto que dera.

-Realmente, és bem ágil para se desvencilhar. É mesmo uma digna amazona de ouro, mas não te suporto. – disse uma voz escondida entre as várias pilastras ali. – Para ter o controle do Santuário...

-Essa voz... DEZI!!

Dezi saiu de seu esconderijo. Um sorriso maléfico enfeitava os seus lábios, enquanto caminhava em direção a Miri, vestindo sua sagrada armadura. Miri se levantava e a encarava com a frieza comum entre os guerreiros de gelo.

-Dezi, você está traindo ao Santuário...?

Dezi se ofendeu, e irritada retrucou:

-Traindo não, querendo melhorar! Saga não passa de um idiota e todos os outros cavaleiros! – e se aproximando um pouco mais de Miri completou descaradamente. – E há muito vejo escrito sobre você e Leli... Imensos poderes que me atrapalhariam... Antes que as estrelas os despertem, eu vou acabar com as amazonas mais fiéis!

Terminando a sentença começou a atacar Miri sem dó. Aquário desviava com dificuldade... Sua Agulha Escarlate era fantasticamente veloz para uma amazona de ouro sem a sua proteção.

"Dezi, a 'leitora' das estrelas... Passado, presente, futuro você vê, mesmo que não os entenda direito..." – pensou Miri, enquanto se desviava – "Você viu... Aquilo que quero esquecer do meu passado também?"

Miri se esconde por detrás de uma pilastra e viu que sua mão direita brilhava, e um emblema em forma de losango dourado-acobreado. Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada.

"Não! De novo não, isso não podia voltar!" – pensava desesperada a pobre menina. – Mas isso me deu uma idéia...

Miri posicionou a mão direita aberta e o emblema brilhou ainda mais na sua palma. Direcionou o feixe luminoso contra Dezi, que a procurava inutilmente, já que Miri desfez a presença de seu cosmo. Então ela gritou:

-ENERGIA DO ELEMENTO TERRA!!

E o brilho dourado atingiu Dezi em cheio, destruindo uma das pontas da ombreira. Escorpião caiu com tudo no chão e Miri saiu do seu esconderijo.

Quando Dezi se levantou e viu Miri, não a reconheceu: Uma estranha aura mista de dourada com cobre a envolvia, os olhos arregalados como a de um caçador preste a matar a presa, olhos com uma cor dourada na íris. O cabelo esvoaçava raivosamente e a mão direita brilhava a ponto de ofuscar a vista da amazona de Escorpião.

Miri levantou seu outro braço e os dois fizeram o movimento de erguer apenas a palma das mãos para o céu. Dezi sentiu uma força diferente em volta dela, mas não via nada. E dirigindo a palma de novo na direção de Dezi, fechou a mão com tudo.

Dezi sentiu ser espremida por uma força invisível e desmaiou. A mesma força a elevou um grande pedaço de mármore e fez com que ela se erguesse e voasse longe. Miri desmaiou após esse misterioso uso de força, que a desgastou em demasia. Caiu com a palma da mão direita a vista e o losango brilhoso virou um losango de tatuagem de henna.

Fê, que tinha tido uma intuição a respeito da amiga, subia as escadarias correndo, acompanhada por Leli, Yuki, Sarita, Aiolia, Shiryu e Dohko. Eles encontraram a amazona desmaiada e quando Fê se aproximou e viu a marca na mão da menina, sentiu seu sangue congelar e um arrepio correr na espinha. Sua face preocupada agora exprimia mais que isso: um susto, um pavor imenso...

-Não... Mas pensei que tudo tinha... tinha... – balbuciou a menina. Depois verificou sua mão direita nada aparecia, mas de repente, uma manchinha queria surgir ali, estava ainda num tom leve cinza. Ao terminar de ver, esta também desmaiou. Sarita e as outras acharam estranho tudo aquilo, mas não repararam nas marcas. E socorreram, levando Miri para Aquário e Fê para Libra. No quarto de Miri, encontraram escritas gregas antigas, talhadas misteriosamente por alguma entidade, talvez. Elas diziam:

"Salvem o Santuário, um dos traidores se revelou e vai destruir o Santuário..."

Aquilo tudo preocupou os cavaleiros ali presentes no quarto da menina...

Continua...


	4. Capitulo 04

Capitulo 4 – A festa de Saga

Capitulo 4 – A festa de Saga

-Miri acordou, Camus!

Aiolia, que ali estava vigiando a garota, sai gritando, chamando o mestre da jovem. Camus chegou afobado, junto com os demais, até mesmo Fê, que tinha acordado recentemente.

-Miri! Você voltou por acaso... – tentou perguntar Fê, mas recebeu de resposta a grosseira de Aquário:

-É... Parece que sim... – Miri deu uma pausa, olhando o teto. – Infelizmente...

-Do que estão falando? – indagou Dohko, não entendendo as palavras sem sentido, trocada pelas amigas.

Fê se levantou e olhou o seu mestre no fundo dos olhos. Por fim respondeu:

-Nada de importante... – e terminou num gigante sorriso.

Miri se levantou e tocou no ombro de Fê antes de sair.

-Todas ainda não retornaram?

Fê balançou a cabeça em negativa e saiu, junto com os outros, ficando somente Camus e o recém chegado Hyoga. Miri ficou olhando o grupo sair do corredor e voltou para os dois amigos. Hyoga olhava a mão direita de Miri com estranheza.

-Quando você fez essa tatuagem? – indagou Hyoga.

-É tatoo de henna... Sai logo, menos de um mês. – respondeu Miri. Ela fechou a mão observada e passou no meio dos dois olhando a paisagem pela janela. – Vou embora, para casa, me arrumar para a festa a fantasia que o Saga preparou...

-Estão dizendo que Saga ta gastando a grana de Shion... Coitado, enquanto ele viaja de férias, os irmãozinhos geminianos só gastam a grana dele... – gracejou o Cisne.

-É verdade... – respondeu suspirando a amazona enquanto olhava o céu. – Saga e Kanon só sabem gastar o dinheiro do velho Shion...

(:U

Fê, Sarita, Yuki, Lu e Leli estavam na casa de Leão. Fê era uma garota séria, mas não tanto quanto agora. Imersa num mundo de pensamentos, desligada do mundo real.

-O que foi, Fê? Está tão distante... – indagou Yuki, preocupada com o silêncio da amiga.

Fê deu uma última olhada em sua mão direita. As marcas que lembravam uma tatuagem de henna, e no centro, um símbolo misterioso ali estava. Ela então ergueu a cabeça e respondeu com uma pergunta:

-Vocês ainda não recuperaram isto? – e ergueu a mão.

As outras quase caíram para trás vendo a marca misteriosa na mão de Fê, mas ao que tudo indicava, aquela marca trazia lembranças e não mistérios... Sarita balbuciava palavras que mal queriam sair.

-Mas, mas... Ela tinha... Nos dito que... que...

-É... Ja-jamais voltaríamos... a... – continuou Lu.

-Lutar... Com isso... – completou Leli.

Fê fechava as mãos. Se era preocupação ou raiva, era difícil dizer, as duas sensações pareciam percorrer nas cinco almas ali presentes. A amazona de Dragão tremia junto com seus punhos e por fim, soltou:

-Será que mundo precisa das Ronins de novo?

E um silêncio pairou no ar. As jovens amazonas não queriam que tudo o que falavam saísse do imaginário.

;)

Já anoitecia no Santuário. No Salão do Grande Mestre tudo preparado para a festa. Os cavaleiros e convidados chegam com suas fantasias e prontos para uma boa farra, como há muito não tinham.

Mu vinha de "Matrix", juntamente com Kiki, que estava uma fofura de palhacinho. E para fazer par com a fantasia de Mu, Shura também vinha, quando os dois se encontraram lançaram olhares furiosos, um acusando o outro de ter copiado a idéia.

Aldebaran estava de capoeirista. Original, mas nem tanto. Saga e Kanon, que haviam tido uma briga por querem vir iguais, se decidiram em o primeiro vir de Grande Mestre (situação nada original, segundo o siciliano) e o segundo de "James Bond", que segundo o comentário lançado por Kiki, parecia mais palhaço do que ele.

Máscara da Morte vinha com roupa tradicional da Itália (hora de Saga retribuir o "carinho" do canceriano) e os irmãos Aiolia e Aiolos vinham juntos de MIB. Shaka, sem idéia para fantasia, veio dele mesmo, com sua tradicional roupa de meditação. Miro veio de roqueiro, nada melhor para o cavaleiro de um signo tão danado.

Dohko também não foi original, veio de príncipe chinês (a falta de originalidade veio do "chinês"), idéia seguida pelo seu pupilo Shiryu. Afrodite veio de cupido, levando vaia de quem passasse e por pouco o cavaleiro de Peixes não saiu chorando da festa. Hyoga veio de pirata, aproveitando o fato de ser caolho. Shun veio de mágico, Ikki de samurai e Seiya de jogador de futebol. Saori vinha de rainha, Marin e Shina de odalisca.

Logo após chegaram Leli, Lu, Yuki, Fê, Sté, Ci, Sarita, que vinham respectivamente de Will do WITCH, de judoca, de gueixa, de grega, de pato, de vaca e de Emília. Ainda não havia chegado Camus e Miri, que eram esperados ansiosamente. Miri era pela demora, mas Camus pela curiosidade de todos. O que o cavaleiro mais fechado de todos viria?

Finalmente, um deles apareceu: Camus vinha com um sobretudo meio marrom, cheio de medalhas douradas. A blusa por baixo do sobretudo branca, onde passava uma faixa azul. Calça social branca e sapato social preto. Era fácil perceber que ele viera de príncipe, mas no rosto, sua eterna expressão fria. Miri veio em seguida. Tinha emprestado um vestido da loja de roupas de noivas e daminhas de um parente. Ela emprestou um de daminha cor-de-rosa bebê, uma coroa de pérolas e sapatinho de boneca de mesmo tom, com um saltinho baixo. O cabelo solto, a não ser por duas tranças pequeninas que se prendia atrás da cabeça. Seria acaso mestre e pupila terem se combinado?

Os olhos de Camus brilhavam com a visão da garota que gostava. O destino os fez vir com aquelas fantasias talvez para que fique provado seu sentimento. Ele se aproximou da amazona e lhe estendeu a mão, convidando-a para uma dança. Ele sorria discretamente, mas sorria e muito feliz.

-Não sei dançar outra coisa senão jazz e sapateado... – respondeu a amazona de Aquário. Camus fez uma careta e tentando convence-la respondeu:

-Para ser sincero, não sei dançar nada... Vamos nós dois enrolar, o que acha?

Estava tocando uma música calma. Aiolia tinha tirado Marin, Seiya era disputado por Saori e Shina, a derrota foi para a amazona, que não queria enfrentar a fúria de Atena.

Afrodite tentava convencer Máscara, mas nem ligou. Shunrei, que tinha chegado de fininho com uma simples roupa chinesa, dançava alegremente com Shiryu, que se revezava com Dohko.

Leli, para fazer a alegria de Kiki, dançava a contragosto. Ela queria mesmo ter sido tirada por Aiolia ou Hyoga. Mas o nosso Cisne a chamou e ela acabou empurrando o pobre aprendiz de cavaleiro do lado. Shun estava desanimado por June não ter aparecido, e chorando, era consolado por Ikki e Yuki. Fê ficava num canto, junto de Ci, Sté e Ka, que acabara de chegar, fantasiada de bruxa.

Camus e Miri estavam dançando quase que no centro do salão, realmente enrolando. Miri não via a hora de um bate-estaca ou um drum'n bass. Daí sim, ela se sentiria melhor, mas pelo jeito ia demorar. Mas daí, vendo o sorriso de seu mestre, não tinha coragem de abandona-lo, raramente se via feliz e com um sorriso o cavaleiro de Aquário. Aiolos, Mú, Aldebaran e Saga viam o mestre e sua pupila dançando e ficavam de queixo caído a cada segundo, afinal, quem imaginaria Camus, o senhor "freezer", dançando e pior, sorrindo? Shaka escuta os "hããn", "huuuum" dos colegas sem entender bulhufas. Também, quem manda ter de ficar com os olhos fechados? E ele foi empurrado para o lado por Aiolos e companhia e lhe explicaram.

-AAAAAAAAH, ta, agora entendi. – respondeu Shaka, de forma até engraçada.

Saga revirava os olhos ante a "tapadice" do cavaleiro mais próximo dos deuses...

O francês parecia nas nuvens. Por mais corajoso numa luta que ele era, ele suava frio na possibilidade de se declarar. Não tinha coragem. Miri pousou sua cabeça no peito de Camus, fechando os olhos e sorrindo. Camus se assustou um pouco com a ação da jovem e deitou sua cabeça na dela e assim ficaram. Então ele falou:

-Tem uma coisa que gostaria de dar para você... – ele ergueu sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que ela. – Não quero dar aqui, os outros vão fazer uma tremenda fofoca...

-Tá...

Eles saíram e foram para a divisa do Jardim da casa de Peixes e o Salão do Grande Mestre.

-Eu já lhe comentei que acho você um pouco parecida com minha mãe?

Camus falava num tom nostálgico. Seus olhos cintilavam e Miri cada vez menos conhecia seu mestre.

-Esta roupa que, como você disse – ele deu uma risada. – costumizei, era do meu pai... – Camus tirava algo do bolso.

Era uma caixinha de veludo preto com um pequeníssimo fecho dourado. Aquário deixou bem a vista da menina.

-Minha mãe nasceu no mesmo dia que você, isso era dela... Mesmo você sendo Miri de Aquário, você é uma canceriana... E dizem que coisas assim, combinam com esse signo. – Camus então, abriu a caixa. Era um colar de pérolas genuínas, Miri até levou um susto.

-Mas... Mas, Camus, eu... Não posso aceitar. É a lembrança que você tem da sua mãe e isso... É um colar de pérolas, vale muito dinheiro – retrucou Miri.

-Miri, eu disse que você lembra um pouco a minha mãe, não? Estando com você me fará bem. Você me ensinou também muitas coisas, e entre elas que minha mãe está sempre no meu coração...

Miri emudeceu com as palavras de seu mestre. Seus olhos tremiam com os lábios que tanto queriam retrucar outra vez. Ela tinha sempre o hábito de querer debater inutilmente.

-Você, Miri, é a pessoa que atualmente mais amo...

Camus na empolgação finalmente se declarara. Miri sentiu-se congelar, e não era por causa de um Pó de Diamante. Nunca, ninguém lhe dissera (a não ser parentes, claro) que a amava. Seu rosto enrubescia e sentiu o corpo fraquejar. Seu coração batia mais que a bateria de uma escola de samba. Camus tocou-lhe o rosto e o susto fez com que ela não o empurrasse como de costume.

-Você aceita meu presente?

-Camus, você vai se desfazer de um precioso elo com a sua mãe... Só por que me ama? – ela balbuciava, na verdade, não conseguia sequer formular palavras. Estava confusa.

-Sim, novamente repito, você me ensinou que minha mãe está no meu coração...

Camus passou por trás de Miri, colocando o colar majestoso. Quando terminou de fecha-lo falou:

-Obrigado por aceitar...

E então, retornaram a festa.

P-)

-O que está fazendo, Fê? – indagou Sté, reparando que a amazona de Dragão trocava o CD de música.

-Colocando algo que a Miri gostaria de dançar... – respondeu sorridente a amazona.

-E onde ela está? – perguntou Ci.

Fê apertou o play e apontou para Miri que entrava naquele instante. Assim que Miri ouviu a música correu para o centro do salão, puxando Camus e mais uma cambada de cavaleiros dourados e alguns de bronze.

-Essa é fácil, o "Ragatanga"... É assim, ó!

E Miri foi dançando a música. Alguns cavaleiros pegaram rápido, outros enrolavam. Afinal todos estavam dançando, um ou outro na festa não entrou ritmo. Mas no calor da dança...

"Miri..."

Uma voz ecoou na mente da amazona. Miri virou para o lado, disfarçando na música.

-Quem está aí?

"Estou com você..."

-Onde?

Desta vez, Miri olhou num escudo dourado de uma das estatuetas e ao invés de seu reflexo viu uma garota quase igual a ela, só que com cabelos longuíssimos dourados, olhos castanhos e um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Miri soltou o maior berro de sua vida, tropeçando e caindo sentado no chão, tremendo feito bambu verde. Sua expressão era de eterno pavor, congelado naquele grito. A única coisa que parecia formar nas suas palavras era:

-Kasumi...

O reflexo voltou a ser o que era, mas do nada a mesma figura parecia abraçar Miri por trás e Miri, com cara de nojo e espanto simultâneo mais uma vez gritou. Camus veio a seu socorro, Miri o empurrou com mais força.

-Não, você não vai me possuir de novo... NÃO MESMO!!

"Tem certeza?" – falou o reflexo. – "eu ainda não desisti..."

Os cavaleiros boiavam, mas as amazonas mais próximas a Aquário sabiam do que podia ser tratar.

O símbolo da mão direita de Miri queimava como seu cosmo. Ela apontou o facho para o escudo, que sumiu em milhões de fragmentos.

-Miri, pare com isso!! – se aproximou afobadamente Sarita. – Ela já se foi, ela se foi!!

-Ela é um fantasma que ousa a dormir no meu corpo ainda... – e olhando com um olhar tenebroso e louco terminou a sentença. – E o Louie, ainda mora no seu coração, não?

Miri andava devagar, assustando a pobre amazona.

-Miri?!...

De repente, Miri parou e fez pedaços do mármore quebrados na explosão do fecho num canto e dele surgiu Dezi.

-Você... Já tinha então esse poder... – murmurou a amazona de Escorpião. E apareceu Dudu de Pégaso, Mister-Pum de Câncer e IBA de Peixes.

-Os traidores são vocês... – falou baixo Miri. – Não devia ser só a burra da Dezi, sozinha não ia conseguir tudo isso...

-Cale a boca! AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

Miri se esquivou mais velozmente. De repente, como se pertencesse ao elemento, penetrou na terra rapidamente. Apareceu atrás de Dezi, dando-lhe um soco fortíssimo.

Fê também resolveu usar seus antigos poderes e mais veloz do que uma amazona de bronze geralmente chega, se aproximou de Dudu e com forte vento o elevou até o teto, fazendo-o desmaiar. Leli, Sarita, Yuki e Lu repararam que suas mãos também brilhavam.

Sarita e Yuki atacaram com fogo e água, respectivamente, Mister-Pum e Leli usando uma flecha de luz e Lu usando várias adagas surgidas de suas mãos atacavam IBA.

Miri então abriu os braços e uma força, um campo de energia se fez em volta do envolvidos do bem e os que não brigavam.

-BARREIRA EXPANSIVA!!

A misteriosa força empurrou os traidores, atirando-os para bem longe. Miri arfava e caiu de costas nos braços de Camus. Mas ficou por pouco tempo e logo se levantou. Caminhando cambaleante se aproximou de um vitral.

-O vidro veio da areia... A areia é terra... – ergueu sua mão direita e fechando-a quebrou o vitral. – Os vidros... eles também ouvem meu chamado...

Um caco, quebrado em formato de uma adaga, veio até a amazona... Ela pegou e apontou para sua garganta.

-De novo essa crise não!! – gritou Fê. E levantando sua mão, num gesto simples, fez uma corrente de ar passar pelas mãos de Miri, tirando o caco de suas mãos.

-Me deixa fazer o que não fiz há tempos! Acabo de descobrir que o que vocês fizeram com Kasumi não deu certo!

-O que?

Miri voltou-se para a amiga, chorosa:

-Se eu não morrer, ela vai ter o que quer, não entende? - e com isso todos os cacos pontiagudos flutuaram, apontados para Miri, prontos para atirarem como flechas.

Fê não permitiu com a resistência do ar.

-Vai fugir da luta, assim, na boa? Miri, você enfrentou tudo aquilo por nada?

-A morte sempre nos leva... Quer nós queira, quer nós não... Qual a diferença de adiar a morte...?

-Ou um problema? Miaka não descansará e reencarnará quantas vezes for preciso até Kasumi for derrotada. Se matando não vai adiantar nada, pior, só vai arranjar encrenca!

Miri cambaleou. Chorando caiu no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que os cacos flutuantes. Os cavaleiros assistiam a cena boiando. Mas Camus se aproximou da pupila, dando-lhe um abraço apertado, trazendo a cabeça da menina para junto de seu peito.

-O que é tudo isso...?

E chorando, Miri respondeu num sussurro:

-E ainda te contarei... Camiu...

Continua...


	5. Capitulo 05

Capitulo 5 – O passado das Ronins

Capitulo 5 – O passado das Ronins

A festa acabou com a confusão causada por Miri, Fê, Lu, Sarita, Leli, e Yuki. Elas foram embora, acompanhando Miri, que chorava mais do que Afrodite quando ele recebeu algumas ofensas pela sua fantasia. Camus ajudava os outros dourados a limparem o salão, perdido em pensamentos.

"Miri, o que está acontecendo com você?"

-Camus, você está preocupado com a amazona da sua constelação? – indagou Kanon, ainda com o terno de "James Bond".

Camus, apesar do susto que levara, disfarçou e respondeu:

-Sim... Não é comum dela o que fez... Eu só a vi chorar uma vez, apesar de ela dizer que vive chorando. Miri... O que você acha que aconteceu com ela, Kanon?

-Eu não sei... Mas, pelo que percebi, ela é atormentada por algum fantasma ou algo do tipo. – pausa. – Vai até a casa dela, rapaz, eu limpo aqui.

Kanon tirava grosseiramente a vassoura das mãos do cavaleiro de Aquário, e sorrindo completou:

-Ela precisa de você... Se o Saga reclamar, eu falo que fui eu que te atormentei para ir...

-Penso em Miro também...

Camus olhou o amigo, que parecia tão perdido em pensamentos quanto ele. Miro estava se sentido péssimo com a traição de sua pupila. Se tivesse sido mais rígido, se tivesse procurado saber mais dela, se tivesse...

-Dezi foi longe demais mesmo... – comentou Aiolia, que acabava de chegar perto dos dois.

-Vou fazer o que você falou, Kanon... – se despedindo, Camus saiu do salão. Miro foi atrás dele.

-CAMUS! Aonde você vai?

-Vou ver a Miri... – respondeu Camus.

-Vou com você, meu amigo...

Camus deu um esfrega na cabeça de Miro e sorriu feito bobo:

-Você realmente me entende, não é, cara? Quem sabe esta visita não melhora o seu ânimo...?

O cavaleiro de Escorpião riu, mas por dentro chorava de desgosto.

;;

Fê estava sentada na cama. Não tinha sono algum depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

"Miri voltou a ser perseguida por Kasumi... Isso quer dizer que falhamos... Mas, como voltamos a ter nossos antigos poderes?"

Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água. Pela janela, via o luar prateado.

-Miaka não está em paz... Se a Miaka não estiver em paz, Miri também não estará... – sussurrou a amazona, mais pensando. – Miaka, a primeira ronin do elemento terra, você e sua irmã, Kasumi, mestra das trevas, ainda brigam pela posse do corpo da minha amiga?

"Será que tudo não basta. Essa briga de milênios, séculos, sei lá o que... Fez com que nós nos tornássemos amazonas e continuássemos a lutar? Será que não podíamos parar de brigar e viver em paz?"

Terminou de tomar a água. O longo cabelo cacheado caia-lhe no ombro, enquanto ela se abaixava para olhar o luar com mais detalhes. Sentiu alguém por trás dela. Era Dohko.

-Mestre! O que faz aqui? – indagou quase num sussurro.

-Vim ver se estava bem... Afinal, saiu tão depressa da festa junto com Miri de Aquário. Não faz seu estilo entrar num principio de desespero...

Fê fez sinal para que Dohko se sentasse numa cadeira, enquanto ela fechava a porta para que não houvesse perigo de alguém aparecer ali pelos ruídos da conversa. Em seguida, sentou-se na cadeira, de modo a ficar de frente com seu mestre.

-Eu... acho que ainda não posso dizer... o motivo de tudo... – respondeu Fê, com um olhar baixo.

-Está preocupada com algo?

-S-Sim... mestre...

-É um segredo fora do mundo dos cavaleiros? – perguntou Dohko novamente.

Fê ficou em silêncio. De alguma forma os cavaleiros eram envolvidos, no sentido de que se ela falhasse, não existiria Santuário de Atena, Santuário Submarino, Fundação Graad, Asgard... Mas, sim, era fora realmente.

Dohko pareceu iniciar um sorriso. Por fim falou...

-Tenho certeza que sua amiga pretende revelar tudo amanhã... Camus foi falar com ela...

-Camus!? – espantou-se Fê.

-O que foi? Parece saber de algo além do assunto de hoje...

Fê engasgou-se. Demonstrara demais sua idéia sobre os sentimentos de Camus e Miri.

-O que acha dos guerreiros de Aquário?

-Muito fortes, senão, jamais seriam escolhidos como Santos de Atena! – respondeu Fê, disfarçando o rubor da face ao lembrar de sua teoria quanto aos dourados da 11ª casa.

-Falo, se acha que eles se gostam, se o sentimento deles dois é o chamado amor. – Dohko abaixou a cabeça. – Você percebeu isso há muito tempo, estou certo, já que você é mais próxima a Miri do que eu a Camus?

Fê silenciou de novo. Dohko se levantou. Vestia uma blusa chinesa branca, com detalhes em azul, do mesmo tom de sua calça.

-O senhor já vai, mestre?

-Sim... Não quero lhe atrapalhar para pegar no sono. De qualquer forma, é melhor estar no Santuário amanhã, é provável que, com a volta de Shion, Saga e os outros falem do ocorrido de hoje para ele... Shion com toda certeza, vai querer explicações.

-Sim... Mestre...

Dohko saiu então daquela casa, retornando a 7ª casa do Santuário. Fê demorou-se mais ali, no meio da cozinha de pé, pensando...

.

Miri também não dormia. Quando menos esperou, o espelho do seu quarto brilhava e dele saia Camus e Miro.

-Camiu?

Ela se espantou com a presença de seu mestre. Camus ajoelhava-se do lado da cama, a modo de ficar a altura de Miri. Escorpião observava apenas a cena que se fazia.

-O que está acontecendo com você, menina? – murmurou Camus, preocupado.

E gaguejando, a amazona respondeu:

-N-Não posso falar nada... ainda, eu disse.

Camus, se esquecendo do problema de Miri e do seu amigo Escorpião, tocou a face de Miri. Ela estava mais frágil que o comum e aceitou aquele toque amigo como um consolo para a dor que destruía seu coração. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir com ainda mais gosto as mãos de seu querido mestre.

-Camus, eu sinto muito por tudo o que fiz. Eu não queria, juro! – Miri entrava em desespero novamente. E o cavaleiro de Aquário tentava acalma-la:

-Não, você não fez nada de errado! Não foi culpa sua, eu sinto isso aqui no fundo!

Com a mão esquerda fechada, ele batia no peito à altura do coração. E completou:

-Agora que eu já falei o que sinto, não irei mais esconder o que sinto... Eu te amo, Miri, e por isso, defendê-la-ei seja em que caso for... – e olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos da garota terminou. – Mesmo que você não me ame, eu vou te amar e te proteger da mesma forma que defenderia Atena.

-Não é isso, é que...

Miri se interrompeu. Miro observava satisfeito com a decisão do amigo. Camus olhava a pupila com curiosidade sobre o que ela iria falar. Mas ela virou o rosto.

-Nada... esquece...

Miri jamais podia aceitar ter esse sentimento por Camus. E ela já não confiava no seu coração. Afinal, confiara em pessoas queridas que logo após anos... a traiu e continua a semear a discórdia entre outras pessoas que ela ama... ou amava. Sua inocência e seu grande coração a levaram a ruína e ela não podia deixar-se levar pelo coração novamente, por mais que doesse.

-Miro, leve meu mestre de volta... – ela se encolheu, escondendo o rosto nos seus joelhos e tapando os ouvidos com a mão e forma desesperadora. – Vão embora, por favor! Quero ficar só!

-Mas, Miri... – tentou falar Camus, mas este foi empurrado pela garota e quase derrubou a Miro.

-Vai, te imploro... – respondeu baixando o rosto.

-Camus, vamos, ainda não terminamos a limpeza do salão. Eu não quero levar a pior quando Shion chegar...

Camus e Miro então voltaram ao Santuário...

ÒÓ

No dia seguinte, Shion chegou ao Santuário, já a par da festa. Ordenou uma reunião, mas alguém já havia o feito.

-Mas quem foi? – indagou o Grande Mestre.

-Miri, a amazona de Aquário. – respondeu Saga, que era um de seus assistentes.

Shion sentou-se no trono e segurando o queixo, pensativo falou:

-Miri não é de se relacionar com os outros e tampouco vem às reuniões... Se foi ela quem marcou, certamente...

-É algo sério... – respondeu Kanon.

-Miri está uma garota muito estranha, não acham, queridos colegas?

Afrodite chegava para a reunião. Para ele era fácil, sua casa era a última.

-Afrodite, o que está pensando sobre ela? – indagou Kanon.

-Como ela lutou ontem... Não me parecia técnica comum dos guerreiros de gelo... Desconfio haver muitos mais traidores.

-Não mesmo...

Shura estava chegando, quando ouviu o blábláblá de Peixes. E completou:

-De nada sabemos sobre o passado Miri e as outras. Mas o cosmo de Miri é puro o bastante a ponto de não ser de traidor.

Máscara da Morte chegara naquele instante.

-Humpf, "cosmo puro", Shura? Ficou louco ou o que? O cosmo daquela pirralha tem bastante ódio.

-O ódio que macula o cosmo dela não é forte, o amor dela ainda consegue combater a ponto de não contamina-lo... – respondeu Aiolia, que ali chegava também, sendo confirmado pelo seu irmão.

Aldebaran chegou em seguido. Assim como Mu, Shaka, Dohko, Miro e Camus. Depois vieram os cavaleiros de bronze, e as novas amazonas. Miri ainda não chegara.

De repente, do chão, surgiu Miri. Shion quase caiu para trás de susto.

-MIRI DE AQUÁRIO??

Miri estava com um rosto magoado. Fê pareceu se engasgar e abaixou a cabeça e as longas mechas enroladas escondiam o rosto.

Aquário então se ajoelhou como as outras e começou a falar:

-Antes mesmo de servir a Atena como amazona, eu já lutava, como ronin. Éramos escolhidas por divindades de outros planetas...

Fê se levantou e tirou sua armadura de bronze, jogando-a no chão.

-Sim, não é nossa culpa tudo isso que começou, ou melhor, recomeçou...

Afrodite, então ergueu a sua voz.

-Mais traidoras no Santuário??

-JÁ BASTA, AFRODITE! – gritou Shion. Porém, Afrodite não se contentou e lançou sua Rosa Piranha contra Miri, que estava de costas.

Mas a rosa parou no trajeto e começou a murchar e despencou no chão, totalmente em pó.

-Mas... Como minha rosa...? – balbuciava o cavaleiro de Peixes.

-Miri é a Ronin do elemento terra. Ela pode dar a vida ou a morte para as plantas se ela quiser... – falou Yuki, começando a tirar a sua armadura de Andrômeda.

-Se fossemos traidoras, não perderíamos tempo, afinal, com meu controle sobre o ar, eu poderia decapita-los num único instante... – completou Fê.

-Ou eu poderia torrar vocês, ou a Yuki afoga-los... – completou Sarita, tirando sua armadura também.

-Se a Miri resolveu contar, é por que ela já não agüenta mais ficar calada... E sabe que de alguma forma, tem algo errado. – falou Lu.

-Algo errado? – indagou Saga.

Miri se levantou e ficou de costas para todos indo em direção a porta, mas parou pouco depois de todos ficarem atrás dela. Ela abaixou a cabeça. Queria falar, mas estava tudo enroscado na garganta.

-Pensávamos que finalmente tínhamos derrotado nosso último inimigo... Black Miri...

-Black Miri? Quem é? – perguntou Shaka, curioso.

-Para que serve a Ânfora de Atena? – perguntou Miri, para Shaka.

-Para prender o espírito de Poseidon, oras. – respondeu com naturalidade o cavaleiro de Virgem.

-Sim, e minha alma serve como essa ânfora, para prender o espírito de uma sacerdotisa, chamada Kasumi. Mas no começo, ela se manifestava como se fosse uma segunda personalidade minha, por isso, a chamávamos de Black Miri...

-Foi ela quem você viu, não foi? – perguntou Miro, preocupado.

Miri acenou com um "sim". Camus se levantou de seu lugar e caminhou até Miri, pousando suas mãos no ombro da menina.

-Por isso você quis se matar? – indagou ele.

Miri novamente fez "sim" com a cabeça... Ela ia começar a chorar, quando ouviu a voz de Camus dizer:

-Que bom que não o fez... E ficou feliz de estar com o colar de minha mãe... – essa última parte, disse sussurrante.

Ela virou e fez um sinal para suas companheiras. Elas se aproximaram e então a amazona de Aquário falou:

-Vamos explicar melhor, num lugar onde nossas narrações viraram imagens. – ela ergueu sua mão direita, que começou a brilhar, assim como suas colegas. – Ronins... Em ação!!

Um brilhou envolveu as garotas, que voltaram com outras roupas. Miri usava uma espécie de roupa chinesa e uma tiara com asas de borboleta na orelha. Leli usava um vestido grego branco, Fê e Yuki roupas de colegial, sem ser aquelas de marinheiro, a primeira marrom e a segunda azul. Lu usava uma espécie de armadura moderna, prateada e Sarita uma roupa bem enfeitada com vermelho, branco e afim. Mas todas com armaduras parecidas com as das Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Elas fizeram um circulo, cujas mãos esquerdas, onde uma luva com uma pedra mágica ficava, uniram-se e elas falavam um encantamento:

-Precisamos falar com a sacerdotisa. Levaremos visitas. ABRA PORTAL MÁGICO!

Um grande círculo de luz surgiu do teto e iluminou o salão todo, ofuscando a vista dos cavaleiros. Então, quando puderam ver novamente, estavam num campo, cheios de flores. Ao longe, viam um templo em bom estado. As Ronins caminhavam em direção a ele, sendo seguidas por seus amigos.

-Mas que lugar é esse? – indagou Máscara da Morte.

-Parece um pouco com os Campos Elísios... – murmurou Seiya, admirando a paisagem.

-Este é o Jardim dos Elementos, onde vive a sacerdotisa que nos ajudou muito. Era aqui também que nos reuníamos quando preciso. – respondeu Fê, sem tirar os olhos do objetivo.

Chegando no templo, a meninas guiaram todos num grande salão, no meio dele, um círculo com o emblema de uma lua em seu centro. O círculo, além disso, era dividido em seis partes: uma com o desenho de uma chama, outra com uma estrela, outra com um losango, outra com linhas enroladas em forma de caracol, terminadas em uma asa, outra com um coração e outra com uma espada. Tudo entalhada em pedra. Ao redor, vários espelhos. Miri adentrou ao local de olhos fechados.

-Mas, Miri, você tem que abrir os olhos!! – reclamou Leli.

-Eu não tenho interesse em abri-los... Esses espelhos podem refletir a imagem de Kasumi... Que nem naquela vez...

-Só você sabe controlar esse computador, criado pela Miaka... Se não abrir os olhos até ele se ativar, não adiantará nada! – completou Yuki.

-Não me diga que tudo isso aqui é um computador...! – exclamou surpreso Aiolia. – Parece mais um templo de orações antigo!

-Agora estou curioso para vê-lo funcionar! – comentou Máscara da Morte, que desde de um dia que ele quebrara a perna e para se distrair "brincava" com um laptop dado por Saori com a condição de nunca quebrá-lo, ficara viciado em computadores.

-Ei, fecha a matraca, deixa ela se acalmar! – disse Camus, defendendo a sua amada.

-"Ei" digo eu! Agora deu de defender os outros, Camus? – respondeu provocando Máscara da Morte.

-Só um idiota insensível e brigão como você diria isso! – retrucou na mesma moeda o cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Chiu! A pobrezinha ta toda nervosa e vocês só ficam brigando? – reclamou Aldebaran.

"Vai ter que ser tudo num único piscar de olhos! Abrir para ativar o computador e fecha-los rapidamente após inicializá-lo para que o espírito de Kasumi não use os espelhos para me dominar..." – pensou Miri.

Dito e feito. Miri abriu os olhos num relance e logo a imagem de Kasumi nos espelhos ficaram visíveis. Os cavaleiros ficaram amendontrados de certa forma com a aparição mas com um "piiii" de computador ligando, Miri fechou os olhos novamente e ao mesmo tempo em que sumia a terrível imagem, fios e cabos cibernéticos se ligavam à menina. A roupa de Miri mudou para uma espécie de top verde-bandeira, descolorido com outros tons do verde, tal como um tecido indiano, cujas alças eram amarradas por trás do pescoço; uma calça do mesmo estilo do top, só que do lado das pernas, de uns quatro dedos acima do joelho até a canela era discretamente aberto e a barra era bem presa ao calcanhar. Uma faixa igual a calça e top na cabeça completava o conjunto e marcas tribais de urucum pintava o corpo da jovem. Os cavaleiros olhavam com estranheza, mas a menina percebendo, mesmo sem ver, retrucou:

-O que foi? Nunca me viram?

Os espelhos começaram a passar imagens e sons do passado guerreiro das jovens ronins. Cenas de lutas contra um jovem rapaz chamado Louie, que fora apaixonado por Sarita e vice-versa, mas por ser um inimigo, foi derrotado. Cenas de batalha das ronins contra Miri, possuída por Kasumi, mas nunca se afetavam com os golpes, pois "o golpe de uma ronin nunca fere a outra". O final de tudo e os cavaleiros começavam a compreender o passado de Sarita, Ronin do Elemento Fogo; Yuki, Ronin do Elemento Água; Miri, Ronin do Elemento Terra; Fê, Ronin do Elemento Ar; Leli, Ronin do Elemento Luz e Lu, Ronin do Elemento Metal...

Miri se "desconectou" do computador e sua roupa voltou ao normal. Ouviu-se passos e então surgiu uma jovem, de cabelos dourados, longos e cacheado, vestindo um vestido branco e comprido. Na cabeça, uma coroa de flores douradas e de suaves tons de rosa, combinando com os enfeites dourados e pedras de sua veste.

-Sacerdotisa! – exclamou Fê e as outras, reverenciando a mestra delas... Menos Miri...

Irritada ao extremo, a amazona de Aquário correu velozmente para cima da Sacerdotisa, como uma onça pronta para estraçalhar a presa. Ela "voou" no pescoço da sacerdotisa, e empurrando contra a parede, sufocava a pobre mulher enquanto gritava:

-SUA MENTIROSA!! VOCÊ DISSE QUE JAMAIS TERIAMOS DE LUTAR COM NOSSOS PODERES!! DISSE QUE TUDO TINHA ACABADO!!

Desesperada, a Sacerdotisa, sofrendo, tentava acalmá-la, contado o que sabia:

-Não fui eu, do que dependesse de mim, jamais as veria sofrer...

-MENTIRA! VAI DIZER AGORA QUE NOS TORNAMOS AMAZONAS SÓ POR QUE SIMPLESMENTE QUERIAMOS!!

-F-Foi... foi Miaka-san... – murmurava a Sacerdotisa. – Foi Miaka que fez vocês ressurgirem de novo e as fez virar amazonas...

Fê e Camus puxaram Miri para trás para que ela não fizesse o pior e a segurava. A Sacerdotisa caia no chão, encostada na parede.

-A Miaka está morta... A Miaka agora sou eu, vai dizer que fui eu? Foi culpa minha...? – indagou nervosamente Miri.

-Mas a Miaka está de certo modo viva... Dentro de ti. – respondeu calmamente a Sacerdotisa.

Miri fez uma cara de horror e saiu correndo, passando por perto de Camus. Ele se assustou com a atitude dela e ia sair correndo atrás dela. Faze-la ficar mais calma, conversar, mas:

-Camus Baudelaire, do vilarejo das Esmeraldas das Oliveiras!

Camus parou de correr a menção de seu nome... e o lugar onde vivera até os oito anos. Quem lhe havia dito fora a Sacerdotisa. Os cavaleiros se olhavam, sem entender o que tudo queria dizer. Sabiam que Camus era da França, mas sua cidade ou nome eram um mistério para os outros dourados.

-Como sabe meu nome e onde nasci? – perguntou ele a mulher.

-Foi Miaka que me contou... – pausa. – E agora, vou lhe contar qual é a sua verdadeira missão, Camus Baudelaire...

Camus ficou encarando a Sacerdotisa, com a cara de maior espanto possível. E cavaleiros e amazonas ouviam o inicio da conversa apreensivos...

-Verdadeira... missão?

Continua...


	6. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 6 – Destinos entrelaçados

Capitulo 6 – Destinos entrelaçados

-Vou lhe contar... O porquê da sua ligação com Miri, Camus Baudelaire... – continuou a Sacerdotisa.

-O... Porquê...?

Todos ali observavam aquela mulher com intensa curiosidade. E também a Camus, já que muitos do que estavam ali imaginavam a tal "ligação", principalmente Miro, Saga, Shaka, Kanon, Mu, e Aldebaran...

-Kasumi e Miaka eram irmãs gêmeas, como você bem sabe. Porém, antes de tudo, eram gêmeas até na alma...

-Almas Gêmeas? – indagou Leli, sendo prontamente respondida pela Sacerdotisa.

-Mas, geralmente, as almas se dividem em pares, no caso das irmãs... Para elas havia mais uma alma. Essa terceira pessoa era Ryutarou, vizinho da família delas. É óbvio que as duas o amavam.

"Quando Miaka foi escolhida como Ronin da Terra, seus parentes a consideravam como uma sacerdotisa, portanto, não podia se casar e deram Kasumi por noiva a Ryutarou, mas ele gostava mais de Miaka.

"Mas Kasumi preferia o poder de sua irmã, além de Ryutarou. Essa inveja e vontade absurda juntou uma tremenda energia negativa e a transformou numa ronin também. A Ronin das Trevas..."

-Quer dizer, que, além de nós seis, existe mais uma ronin? – indagou Yuki, com os pequeninos olhinhos arregalados. – Como não poderíamos saber disso?

-Ela não é uma ronin oficial, apesar de existirem muito mais ronins... Esse é o grupo de vocês, entenderam? – respondeu a Sacerdotisa, que logo após, continuou. – Miaka mesmo amando Ryutarou, não queria tê-lo e aceitava seu destino. Mas tudo mudou, num dia em que Kasumi atacou todo o vilarejo...

:-P

(flashback)

-KASUMI!!

Miaka vê sua irmã toda tomada de várias sombras e uma arma, uma espécie de ceifa. Imediatamente ela se transforma. Ryutarou estava atrás dela, lhe perguntou, preocupado:

-O que está havendo, Miaka-sama?

-Um ataque provocado por Kasumi. Fique aqui, é perigoso! – respondeu Miaka, o empurrando para trás.

-Dê-me seu poder eu pararei de destruir, minha irmã...

-Nunca!

Miaka partiu para o ataque, usando uma espada de samurai, que logo é destruída pela ceifa de Kasumi. Ryutarou saiu de sua casa e correu até o campo de batalha, gritando para Kasumi:

-POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO TUDO ISSO? VOCÊ IA SE CASAR COMIGO, NÃO IA. PARE DE FAZER ESSAS MALDADES!!

-Está protegendo minha irmã, Ryutarou? – perguntou a malvada, com um olhar frio, maldoso e penetrante.

Um silêncio povoa os lábios de Ryutarou. Ele não sabia ao certo que responder... Esse silêncio, esse silêncio...

-Seu silêncio prova que sim... – concluiu Kasumi.

-Kasumi! Me escute...!

Mas nem terminou de falar o que tinha de falar. Um golpe da ceifa mortal de Kasumi o acertou e abriu um ferimento tão grande. Ryutarou caiu no chão, sangrando...

-KASUMI!! – gritou irritada, envolta por uma fúria fora do comum, Miaka.

.

Na hora em que a narrativa tinha ido para a morte de Ryutarou, Camus sentia perna bambear e caiu para trás. Sua expressão era de sofrimento e suas mãos pareciam tentar conter algo que viesse a sair desde seu peito até o ombro...

-Camus! Você está bem? – perguntou Shura, que estava no seu lado naquela hora.

-Senti... Como se uma faca me tivesse cortado... Senti o corte de uma lâmina em mim... – respondeu o confuso cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário.

-Miaka se enfureceu tanto e se tornou cheia de ódio com a morte de Ryutarou. Então Miaka, com o intuito de acabar com a alma de Kasumi, a retirou do seu corpo, fingindo querer purifica-la... Mas, a magia deu errada, e alma de Kasumi ficou aprisionada na alma de Miaka... – continuou a Sacerdotisa.

-E o que é que Camus tem haver com essa história para boi dormir? – perguntou bem mal-educado e estressado o cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Nada de trocadilhos, seu "sopa de frutos do mar"... – brigou Aldebaran, que havia interpretado a fala de Máscara como provocação.

Máscara da Morte fez "fusquinha" com a frase lançada por Touro e os dois ficaram se encarando.

-Meninos, calma, deixa a moça ali terminar... – disse Afrodite, apartando uma provável briga. – Continua...

-Camus, nesta vida... Você é o Ryutarou...

Como se um raio tivesse caído em cada um ali presente. Um choque. Pelo menos, explicaria porque Camus caíra quando se falou de como Ryutarou faleceu, aquela dor de um corte de lâmina e a sensação de o sangue sair do corpo por aquele corte.

-Isso quer dizer o que, senhora? – perguntou Camus, que se levantava devagar, com auxílio de Capricórnio.

-Só você pode salvar e proteger a Miri.

"O amor de Camus Baudelaire... Protegerá Miri Castilho..."

Camus ficava vermelho feito pimentão, enquanto os colegas já reparavam no enrubescer de nosso amigo. Fê ria, uma gargalhada gostosa ante o quase desespero do cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Eu já imaginava... Essa história só me fez concluir minha teoria... – riu Fê.

-Teoria? – perguntou todos num coro.

-Eu já sabia que a Miri gostava do Camus e já imaginava que ele a amava... Agora ta confirmado... – respondeu a amazona de Dragão e Ronin do Ar.

-Não parecia... Miri é tão irritada e turrona... – disse Aiolos, pensando alto.

Aiolia dava um "pedala" no irmão, seguido de um "êêêêrr" dos cavaleiros e amazonas.

-Claro que Fê iria descobrir... – falou Dohko. – Já reparei que as duas vivem de tititi... Além de que ela é bem observadora. Tinha que ser uma pupila minha...

Shaka e Saga cochichavam enquanto Dohko estufava o peito de orgulho:

-O que que deu nele?

-Sei lá, isso está me cheirando outra coisa...

-Gente, nós viemos falar sobre o nosso passado e não do coração do Camus ou da Miri, lembram? – gritou Sarita, um pouco irritada.

-Acho que já falamos tudo o que tinha pra ser falado, Sarita... – comentou baixinho Lu, enquanto uma gotona escorria do rosto de Sarita.

-Ôôu... – murmurou Sarita.

Todos riram da cara da amazona de Cisne. Inclusive Camus, que com a palhaçada, tinha esquecido até mesmo a conversa... e sua amada Miri...

ÒoÓ

-Em algum lugar-

-Dezi... Já estou entediado, quando vamos atacar o Santuário?

IBA reclamava, enquanto se abanava com um leque de promoção litorânea, e ele estava deitado num sofá rasgado. Dezi encostada numa parede, o olhou, fulminante, com que quer dizer um "cale a boca" bem irritado. Mister-Pum estava sentado no chão no lado oposto, jogando truco com Dudu, Di e Pequinês, um auxiliar (ou melhor, ex) da Saori.

-TRUCOOOOOOOO! – gritou Di, um espectro de Hades, que havia desistido de seu senhor para ser um novo deus sobre os homens. Enquanto dizia gritava feliz, viu seu mundo desabar, quando Pequinês lhe mostrou uma carta que fez com que ele ganhasse o jogo.

"E vocês querem conquistar o Santuário?... Lamentável..."

Uma voz ecoou naquele lugar. Ninguém sabia de quem era e ficaram atentos, se preparando para o ataque.

"Huh, estou querendo ajudar, afinal, eu sou a verdadeira líder de vocês..."

-Eu sou a líder aqui, falou? – gritou Dezi, olhando em todos os cantos para ver se achava alguém.

"Certeza?" – e dizendo isso, uma força se voltou contra todos ali, que foram contra a parede.

-Onde está, sua maldita? – gritou Mister-Pum, preparando o ataque do Sekishiki.

"No espelho..."

Todos olham para a estrutura prateada, refletora de imagens e vêem uma jovem com quimono negro como sua armadura ao estilo samurai, cabelos longos e dourados e olhos castanhos.

-Quem é você? – indagou Dudu de Pégaso.

Algo saiu do espelho. Uma espécie de medalhão com vários desenhos entalhados.

"Peguem isso e suguem a minha alma verdadeira que está presa no corpo de Miri de Aquário. Assim vocês a derrotaram, por que ela morrerá..."

-Você ainda não respondeu a nossa pergunta.

A imagem riu, maléfico.

"Meu nome é... Kasumi... E com esse medalhão, iram conseguir fazer algo impossível nas doze casas: se teleportar entre elas..."

-Teleportar...? Nem Mu, nem Mila e nem Edu conseguem fazer isso, os mestres dos poderes da mente... – murmurou Dezi.

(:-)

Miri, sem saber de tudo isso, pegava sua mochila ferozmente para ir embora. Pensava em sumir por uns tempos do Santuário. Camus assistia a cena, entristecido. Não sabia o que fazer com o que a Sacerdotisa lhe contara. Então, já quase sem paciência (mas com um rosto sereno), tocou no ombro de Miri. Ela o encarou.

-Calma... Ninguém aqui está contra vocês, antigas ronins...

-Eu quero dar um tempo disso tudo para pensar melhor. – respondeu rispidamente a amazona.

-Miri, por favor...

Ela começou a caminhar com passos duros, mas Camus a puxou de volta, de modo que eles se encaravam. As batidas dos corações pareciam superar uma banda de centenas e centenas de tambores, os rostos tão vermelhos, que facilmente poderiam ser confundidos com rubis. Os olhos de Miri tremiam ao ritmo de seu coração. E os de Camus pareciam estrelas, que brilhavam sem parar. Camus começou a aproximar de leve, devagar, o seu rosto ao de Miri e a menina sabia que não teria volta e aceitava fechando os olhos.

-CLAAAANCT!

Um barulho tirou-os desse sonho. Ao olharem, eram Dezi de Escorpião e Mister-Pum de Câncer.

-Ah, mas que meiguinho. Que casalzinho fofo... Eu atrapalhei a despedida dos dois? – ironizou a amazona do mal.

-Despedida? A ÚNICA PESSOA A SE DESPEDIR DE ALGO AQUI É VOCÊ DEZI! – gritou Miri.

-Todo mundo me exclui... – murmurou baixinho o cavaleiro malvado discretamente.

-Veremos isso! AGULHA ESCARLATE!

-Eu vou lhe comprovar! PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

O choque do dois poderes fez um barulho que tremeu a duas casas vizinhas. Nina e Shura estavam comentando sobre o ocorrido do dia quando viram a casa de Aquário envolvida por cosmos ferozes. Afrodite estava arrumando suas unhas quando também reparou.

-Mas esses cosmos... Miri e Dezi!

Mister-Pum começou a atacar Camus, que desviava dos golpes do garoto. Miri e Camus ficaram num canto e foi quando reparam que tinha algo errado. Miri viu as almas dos dois e reparou em seus olhos foscos e controlados. Alguém os dominava a ponto de conter até suas lágrimas de desespero.

-Não podemos mata-los, Camus... – murmurou Miri.

-Hã?

-Eles estão sendo controlados por alguém, desde o começo.

-Mas se for no ritmo que está...

-JÁ SE DESPEDIRAM? – gritou Dezi. – ENTÃO AQUI VOU EU!

Dezi atirou novamente a Agulha Escarlate, com mais fúria que antes. Um pegou de raspão em Miri e a desconcertou. Então, a amazona de Escorpião sacou o medalhão que Kasumi havia lhe dado. Os olhos de Miri se arregalaram.

-Mas isso... é... – murmurou Miri.

-Kekkai! – gritou Dezi, invocando os poderes do medalhão.

Grades de luz envolveram Miri. Ela não conseguia se mexer e olhava tudo com extremo pavor. Camus tentou ajudar Miri, mas Mister-Pum deu um soco que fez com que o cavaleiro de Aquário caísse por chão.

Uma luz começou a sair do corpo da Ronin da Terra. E voou até o medalhão e instantaneamente se desfez a grade.

-Já vim pegar o que queria...

E Dezi e Mister-Pum sumiram, sem deixar rastro, com um teletransporte. Camus se levantou rapidamente e foi ao auxilio de sua pupila. Miri estava de pé, imóvel.

-C-Ca... mus...

Ela começou a cair para trás e desmaiou. Mas o coração não tinha o mesmo som de minutos antes. Era inaudível. O ar quente que Camus sentira naquele momento... era inexistente.

-Miri?

Ela não respondia.

-Não você... você...

Camus começou a chorar, a cada segundo que percebia que sua amada não mais vivia.

-Camus?

Shura e Nina acabavam de chegar a décima primeira casa. E Afrodite também. O burburinho logo fez aparecer mais gente, de todas as doze casas. Camus estava segurando Miri em seus braços, e segurando sua mão. Miro se aproximou do amigo. Nunca o vira chorar. Escorpião apoiou sua mão no ombro do amigo.

-O que houve aqui? – indagou o cavaleiro.

-Dezi... Lutou contra Miri e roubou uma espécie de luz, roubou uma parte da alma dela... Eu acho. – explicou Camus.

-Não foi parte da alma dela. – explicou Fê, que acabara de chegar. – Foi a de Kasumi.

-Como assim, porque ela iria... – Camus ficara triste ao tentar dizer aquela palavra. – se era a de Kasumi e não a dela?

-Por que o corpo está acostumado com as duas almas... É como se ela estivesse sem nenhuma...

-Não...

Camus não se conformava. Não aceitava o fato e num ato de desespero:

-MIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

o

Um espaço escuro e frio. Como o coração de um computador parado e esfriando. Uma mulher caminha nesse local. Mechas longas e prateadas. Dona de maravilhosos olhos azuis. Um quimono branco com as "calças" azuis. Uma espada samurai na cintura. Aproximava-se de um corpo, que flutuava no ar. Ao se aproximar, fios negros e finíssimos.

-O Fios das Parcas...

Era Miri que flutuava. Os olhos vidrados, foscos sem vida. A mulher sacou sua espada e cortou os fios que envolviam a menina.

Miri caia no chão. E acordava. Seus olhos continuavam foscos, mas, já estava "bem".

-Você vai aceitar isso na boa...? – indagou a mulher.

-Se esse for meu destino... – respondeu Miri.

-E aquele homem que chora por você? Foi ele que me chamou. O homem chamado Camus.

Miri ficou muda.

-Se você o ama acorde, logo, anda. – falou a mulher, a empurrando pelas costas. Ela deu um sorriso.

-Miaka... Você...

-Só tenho um único pedido: salve aqueles meninos que são dominados por Kasumi... E... salve minha irmã. Estou arrependida do que fiz...

-Miaka...

E fechando um pouco a cara, Miaka gritou:

-ANDA LOGO!

"Meu cosmo... por favor queime e ilumine tudo de novo..."

Miri começava a ficar envolta pelo seu cosmo dourado.

"CAMUS!!"

--'

Camus continuava a chorar. E nem reparou que Miri fechava os olhos com mais força, que o coração dela voltava a bater. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e viu Camus chorar. Ela reparou que os outros reparam que ela tinha voltado ao normal., mas a menina fez sinal para que eles nada falassem ou fizessem. Então, Miri tocou a face dele, lhe enxugando as lágrimas.

Ele abriu os olhos, assustado. Miri apenas sorriu e se soltando dele, levantou e ficou frente à porta.

-Vamos logo...

-Para onde?

-Salvar o mundo... De novo.

As amazonas-ronins invocaram suas armaduras. E vestindo, Miri criou um pendulo de energia. Logo ele "voou" até uma direção.

-É por ali!

E os cavaleiros e amazonas foram naquela direção. Alguns ficaram para proteger o Santuário. Então, Miri, Fê, Leli, Yuki, Lu, Sarita, Camus, Miro, Shura, Dohko foram para o esconderijo de Kasumi.

Continua...


	7. Capitulo 07

Capitulo 7 – Que se inicie a batalha

Capitulo 7 – Que se inicie a batalha!

"Miri... Miri... Miri...?"

"Quem é voz me fala...?"

Miri parecia acordar de um mundo de pensamentos... Enquanto corria, teve a impressão de escutar uma voz falar na sua mente. Ela olhou Sarita, seu reflexo refletia na sua armadura dourada.

"Você me perdoa? Será que a Sarita também?"

A voz falara. Miri sentiu conhecer a voz, seu som estava tão guardado no fundo da memória... Ou será, esquecida? A voz de um garoto. Miri desistira de tentar saber se era verdade ou mentira. Apenas se concentrou no caminho. Uma montanha.

"Coloquem o medalhão no meu corpo, que vocês retiraram da montanha."

Kasumi dava a ordem a seus queridos soldados. Soldados sem vontade própria. Dezi deixava no pescoço de sua senhora e o corpo logo começou a se mexer.

-Preparem-se. Parece que os cavaleiros querem vingança pela ida de Miri, Ronin da Terra... – falou Kasumi.

-Vingança por aquela "coisinha"? – disse Di com desdém sobre o poder da amazona de Aquário. – Ela não pôde nem com um medalhão idiota...

-Huh, mas eles são cuidadosos, alguns ficaram lá no Santuário, caso um ataque aconteça... – completou Kasumi.

-Iremos nos posicionarmos, mestra... – falou Dezi.

E com essa frase, os cavaleiros do mal saíram do salão. Kasumi fitou o teto, com um grande mal-estar.

"Estou com um mau pressentimento... Será que você ainda não morreu, Miaka, minha irmã?" – pensou a vilã.

?o?

-Chegamos então... – murmurou Miri. – Em quantos nós estamos?

-Bom, seis ronins com quatro cavaleiros de ouro... Somam 10, não? – brincou Miro.

-Acho melhor nos dividirmos em duplas... – falou Fê, mais séria que o normal.

-Certo. Quem vai com quem? – perguntou Leli.

Miri fez um unitunitê. E a primeira dupla que saiu foi curiosamente por destino, ela e Camus. A segunda foi Dohko e Fê. A terceira foi Miro e Yuki. A quarta foi Shura e Sarita. E conseqüentemente, Leli e Lu fizeram a última dupla.

-Então vamos!

Entraram em cada um dos cinco túneis de entrada. Miri e Camus entraram pelo do meio. Mas vamos começar pelo primeiro da esquerda para a direita.

-Está incrivelmente escuro aqui...

Fê murmurava. Mas não podia simplesmente ascender o cosmo, já que avisariam o inimigo. Todo e qualquer ruído ou cosmo era um cartão visitas. E não queriam dar.

-Tem alguém vindo... – murmurou Dohko.

Eles continuaram caminhando, mas cautelosos. Finalmente viram uma luz e foram até lá.

Quando chegaram no fim do túnel viram rochedos e outras coisas. Vários mortos andavam por ali.

-Yomotsu...

-Então... Esse é o Monte Yomotsu...? – disse Fê.

-Todo cuidado é pouco. Se um de nós cairmos num desses poços, jamais voltaremos.

Fê balançou concordando com seu mestre. Mas mal terminou de assentir e veio um ataque muito rápido. Ela quase caiu num dos buracos, se Dohko não a tivesse segurado ao mesmo tempo em que defendia o golpe.

-Mister-Pum de Câncer!

-Ora se não é minha colega de classe e o mestrinho dela... Háhá, vieram vingar a chata da Miri?

-E se for? Você acha que seus golpes funcionarão?

-Contra uma amazona de bronze sim... E num velhote que se faz de jovem também...

Fê e Dohko ficavam nervosos, mas não mostravam isso. Apenas encaravam o inimigo.

-SEKISHIKI MEKAI HA!!

Mister-Pum vinha com tudo para cima de Fê. Ela deu um salto e começou a voar, com uma velocidade maior do que a comum. O cavaleiro do mal arregalava os olhos de susto. Não imaginava que ela era tão rápida.

Fê apontou o dedo indicador, como se segurasse uma arma, pronta para atirar. Eu uma ventania correu por cada canto daquele asqueroso lugar. Uma pequena massa de ar se concentrou na ponta do dedo da amazona.

-VENTOS DE FURACÃO!

Ela disparou o ataque, que se tornou imenso. Mister-Pum escapou por pouco e logo já atacou. Fê levantou vôo novamente. A poeira que levantou com seu ataque e seu vôo, confundiu Mister-Pum e sem saber ia à direção de uma parede rochosa. Fê levantou seu mestre no ar, com o seu controle do ar. Estavam num lugar onde podiam ver Mister-Pum, mas ele não os veriam. Então eles desceram no chão e sincronizadamente golpearam Mister-Pum, que caiu desmaiado. A ilusão do Monte Yomotsu sumiu. Foi então que Fê reparou num emblema piscando na testa do pobre garoto.

-Afinal o que é isso aqui? – indagou Dohko.

-É o símbolo de Kasumi: trevas... – Fê tocou no lugar com o dedo indicador e médio e com seus poderes de ronin o livrou daquele símbolo e do controle de Kasumi.

-Então era verdade o que Miri tinha dito. Eles não estão agindo por conta própria... – terminou Dohko, e logo depois eles seguiram pelo túnel.

.

No segundo túnel...

Sarita e Shura estavam andando e olhando por todos os lados.

-É estranho. Não tem cosmo algum aqui... – disse Shura.

-Sim, é mesmo... Muito estranho. – concordou Sarita.

Um suave cheiro de flores pairava no ar. Shura deu sinal para Sarita ir com calma.

-Cheiro de flores... Não é bom...

-Flores? – indagou Sarita.

Shura olhou para a amazona como que perguntasse se ela já imaginava quem era. Sarita arregalou um pouco o olhar.

-IBA...

-Lembro-me que Afrodite saiu chorando quando soube da traição de seu pupilo... – comentou Shura.

-Então ele chorou?

Uma voz vinha do escuro. Shura e Sarita se viram cheios de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e miraram-se para onde a voz vinha. Era ele...

-IBA de Peixes... – murmurou Sarita, desanimada.

-Não consigo entender como fui um idiota em topar ser treinado por um maricas... Puff... – sorriu malicioso o rapaz.

-Aaaaaah – disse Sarita debochando – Idiota você é mesmo...!

Shura e Sarita se preparavam, assim como IBA. Ele riu, maldoso:

-Eu manipulo melhor essas rosas do que meu mestre... E não espalhei pétalas à toa por todo o espaço deste salão... Imagino que saibam o que as rosas vermelhas são?

Shura abriu caminho em meio aos tantos de pétalas que aumentava. Mas a cada golpe, o cheiro das flores se tornava mais forte. Sarita pensou em queimar logo as pétalas, mas sabiamente não o fez, temendo fazer daqueles pontos vermelhos esvoaçantes em verdadeiros incensos.

-Shura... Para de usar a Excalibur... Está espalhando mais o cheiro mortal dessas flores. – parou para tossir e Sarita continuou. – Use na hora correta.

-O que pretende, amazona?

-As técnicas do gelo não são para destruir e sim, eternizar... – murmurou Sarita com um sorriso singelo, mas para hora um tanto louco.

Ela aumentava seu cosmo e aos poucos as pétalas vermelhas das Rosas Venenosas de IBA viram belíssimos cubos no tom escarlate. Peixes pisou para trás, cerrando os dentes e sacando outra dúzia de rosas, desta vez negras, como os olhos de Shura.

-Segurem essa: ROSAS PIRANHAS!

-Lembre-se: essas coisas comeram a corrente do Shun, Shura, tome cuidado.

-E acha que não sei? EXCALIBUR!

Shura cortou um grande punhado de rosas que corria atrás dele. Sarita saltava para trás, no lado oposto a de Capricórnio e lançava vários Pós de Diamantes com os dois punhos. Terminado sua parte, ela foi surpreendida por IBA na frente dela e lhe lanço uma rosa branca. Shura estava tão "entretido" com as rosas piranhas que não chegou a tempo de salvar Sarita.

A rosa branca quase chegou perto do coração de Sarita. A armadura de Cisne a protegera, mas, em compensação... A parte que mais deveria ser protegida estava vulnerável. Shura, nervoso, lançou uma Excalibur que destruiu boa parte da armadura de IBA. De repente uma parede de chamas envolveu IBA, que tremia de medo. Em meio às chamas, viu um vulto humano e ele gritou, apavorado.

-"Quem é maricas agora?" – indagou a voz que vinha da misteriosa sombra. Ela levantou o braço e pareceu apontar para a testa de IBA, que suava frio. Um raio de fogo atingiu o meio da testa e ele caiu desmaiado. A parede se formou num turbilhão de chamas e envolvia a sombra. E em seguida sumiu, revelando Sarita.

-Ele está livre agora... Vai voltar a ser o mesmo babacão, mas bom, IBA... – murmurou Sarita, com um sorriso de satisfação.

-Então, ele fazia tudo contra a vontade... Senti um frio na espinha com o efeito das labaredas antes de sumir. Realmente, você é uma mestra das chamas... – riu Shura.

E seguiram em frente, deixando para trás o pobre rapaz pisciniano.

:-

Miro e Yuki olhavam as inúmeras borboletas no teto.

-Me parecem... as Fadas do outro mundo... – murmurou Miro.

-Será que por um acaso é Mister-Pum? Afinal ele e o Máscara da Morte são os chamados cavaleiros médiuns... – pensou alto a amazona de Andrômeda.

-Há, há, há... Tolos, tolos. Pensem que todos que servem a senhora Kasumi eram simples cavaleiros de Atena?

-Eu conheço essa voz! – gritou Yuki, aflita.

-Claro que conhece, Yuki Mizuta... Afinal... – finalmente a pessoa se mostrou. – sou seu colega de classe!

-Di!!

Yuki estava incrédula. Di, era colega de classe de Yuki e fora outras muitas vezes dela e Miri. Era um rapaz também de origem oriental, briguento, cabulador de aulas e sempre tirava as notas mais baixas e vivia ficando com um monte de garotas. Mas, seguramente, Yuki não pertencia a esse número.

-Di de Borboleta, Espectro, a seu serviço. – se "reapresentou" num tom de deboche.

-Um Espectro? Hades está metido nisso? – indagou o assustado cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-Humpf. Não seja idiota. Hades foi derrotado por vocês. Desde aqueles tempos eu já o servia, mas ficava jogado num canto, como brinquedo velho sem uso. – respondeu Di. Suas frases misturavam deboche, zoação e raiva.

-Miro... – murmurou Yuki. – distraia ele. Finja que você não quer que eu lute e parta pra cima dele. Mesmo sendo um espectro e inimigo, ele está sendo controlado por Kasumi. Vou usar minha Água da Cura.

Di nem reparou no cochicho. Se dava ao trabalho naquela hora de rir um riso louco e ridículo. Yuki andou alguns passos à frente e conforme o plano, Miro a empurrou para trás dando a entender que não permitiria uma mulher lutar. Di observava a cena com gosto e sem tirar o sorrisinho maléfico falou:

-Pode vir, o bicho do rabo pontudo, inseto de oito patas! Mas ela não estará totalmente segura... He, he, he!

-AGULHA ESCARLATE!! – Miro lançou umas três agulhadas, apenas para desnortear um pouco e fazer Yuki ganhar tempo.

As Fadas da Morte vinham ataca-las e ela posicionou suas corrente de bronze dispostas em uma teia de aranha, prendendo a todas as borboletinhas do mal. Após destruí-las, passou por trás de Di o mais rápido que podia. O espectro nem percebeu, pois estava desnorteado com o veneno do Escorpião e também estava se sentindo no calor de uma batalha. A amazona deu uma piscadela para o cavaleiro, avisando para dar só uma agulhada para faze-lo desmaiar.

-Ah, só uma coisa: ESCORPIÕES SÃO ARTRÓPODES, IGUAIS AS ARANHAS!! AGULHA ESCARLATE!! – gritou Miro enfurecido por ter sido xingado de "bicho de rabo pontudo".

-ÁGUA DE CURA, LIBERTE O DI DO ENCANTO DE KASUMI!!

Di caiu no chão todo ensopado e sua sápuris cheia de furinhos.

-Um a menos.

-Vamos, temos de seguir em frente! – incentivou Yuki.

E os dois seguiram para o fim do túnel.

:

Leli e Lu caminhavam calmamente, quando luzes azuladas, bolotas de luzes azuladas vinham para cima delas. As duas saltaram e desviaram com uma rapidez ainda maior do que as do golpe.

-Ô, Leli, segue em frente, vai... Já sei quem é e to mais do que a fim de descer paulada no mane que atirou esses meteoros...

-Ei, mas sou uma amazona de ouro, detono com a criatura rapidinho. – disse batendo o pé a leonina.

-Isso se você não detonar o local inteiro antes da hora...

Lu olhou a amazona dourada de um jeito pavoroso. Ela entendeu e ao sair deu de cara com Dudu, o cavaleiro de bronze de Pégaso.

-Ah, agora entendi o por quê de querer descer umas nele. – e empurrando Dudu com desprezo. – È todo seu Lu-chan!

-Ei, ei! Volta aqui, METEORO DE PÉGASO!! – gritou e desferindo ataques todo atrapalhado Dudu.

Leli de uma paradinha e fechando os olhos se virou e lançou a Cápsula do Poder sem atingir Pégaso apenas para assustar. Dudu pulou para trás e resolveu enfrentar apenas Lu.

-Me diz aí, ô Lu, por que você quis me enfrentar sozinha, hein?

-Uma ronin e amazona já basta e outra: NÃO ENTENDO O POR QUÊ DE NOSSA MESTRA MARIN TER DEIXANDO UM IDOTA E BABACA SE TORNAR CAVALEIRO!

-Oras, por que eu sou MUITO bom! – respondeu debochando o cavaleiro.

-METEOROS! – Lu disparou vários meteoros.

-COMETA DE PÉGASO!

Ouve um grande choque e Lu continuou com os meteoros, mas com algo a mais: Pequenas adaguinhas pontiagudas e ferozes vinham com tudo. Algumas delas pegaram Dudu de jeito e o prenderam na parede.

-C-como fez isso? – indagou assustado Dudu.

-Simples, além de ser amazona de Águia, queridinho – ela disse esse "queridinho" em enorme tom de deboche – sou a ronin dos metais. Crio e controlo os metais. Mas para sua sorte, o metal de que é feitas as armaduras dos guardiões dos deuses, como as nossas, as escamas e companhia, não consegui controlar até agora.

-E como é que você sabe tudo isso? – perguntou Dudu, agora com uma gigantesca gota.

-Tentei mudar o desenho da minha armadura. Sem mais delongas! – e bateu na cabeça de Dudu. Desacordado, Lu tirou o encantamento dele da mesma forma que Fê.

Assim, Lu retirou as adagas que voltaram para dentro de sua pele sem sequer arranhar e seguiu caminho, deixando Dudu caído no chão.

\0/

-Sinto que os outros já conseguiram...

Miri falou do nada, fechando os olhos e sorrindo com satisfação. Camus a olhara de forma estranha com relação ao jeito de sua pupila ter reagido a sensação. Seu rosto enrubescia ao lembrar de que estivera com seu rosto tão próximo ao dela, poucas horas antes e de seu desespero com a eminência da morte de sua amada.

"Aquele desespero..." – pensou ele. – "Só senti naquele dia há doze anos..."

Camus abaixou a cabeça, desanimado. Tinha as esperanças de ter simplesmente "deletado" aquelas lembranças perturbadoras. Pra ele, naquele dia acabou sua infância.

-Camus, o que foi? Está tão quieto... – perguntou Miri, apoiando sua mão no ombro de seu mestre.

-Eu sempre sou quieto...

-Não dessa forma. É como se a sinfonia de alegria em seu coração tivesse parado de tocar as músicas.

Ele a olhara assustado. Sentia o rosto formigar de tanto ficar vermelho. Será que ela desconfiava daquilo que ele mais queria esquecer.

-"O futuro já começou!" As coisas do passado podem nos flagelar como chicotes, mas devemos enfrentar e caminhar para o futuro, vivendo o presente... Não achas? – disse Miri num tom infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo em que palavras tão adultas saiam de seus lábios. Lábios que Camus quase os tocara.

-Ah, é tão fácil dizer... – murmurou o cavaleiro.

-Sim, mas eu quero tentar, para não me consumir em ódio, para não entristecer e enlouquecer... – disse Miri. Apesar de um sorriso cativante, seus olhos castanhos nada diziam além de que ela também se lembrara de sua mágoa. – Vamos, sorria, não quero te ver triste!

Camus tomou uma das mãos de Miri e com sua mão direita segurou o queixo da menina, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça. Ele apertava fortemente a mão da amazona-ronin e ele aproximava o seu rosto, para mais uma tentativa de selar o seu grande amor por aquela jovem brasileira, guerreira... e com um coração tão dilacerado e triste como o dele. Camus sempre demonstrou frieza para esconder aquilo que sentia. Miri ora mostrava uma irritação, ora sorria e dançava para esconder aquilo que a sufocava.

-Que belo momento. A garota-fantasma e seu mestre que logo virará o mais novo defunto de Atena!

Eles olhavam no fundo do túnel. Dezi com sua dourada e reluzente armadura de Escorpião vinha, jogando veneno.

-Hum... Podem se beijar, eu deixo... Afinal nunca mais terão outra chance... Hi.

Miri fez uma barreira com seu controle sobre o elemento terra e outra com seus golpes de ronin. Enquanto Dezi tentaria se matar de tanto golpear a barreira, Miri falou seriamente com Camus:

-Ela não age por vontade própria. Kurt parou a mim e as outras ronins avisando isso. Não a fira gravemente, está bem?

-Está, não sou louco de fazer isso e arranjar encrenca com Miro...

Camus puxou Miri pela cintura e finalmente a beijou. E depois sorridente disse:

-Caso as agulhadas dela acabem comigo...

-Camus...

Miri explodiu a parede de terra e encarando Dezi friamente cerrou os punhos.

-Tá na hora... de botar para quebrar!

Dezi sorriu, maligno. E preparou sua Agulha Escarlate. Miri não se moveu mais, até o início da luta. E os três cosmos se batiam ferozmente. Mais uma batalha iria começar.

Continua...


	8. Capitulo 08

Capitulo 8 – Uma dança e um retorno

Capitulo 8 – Uma dança e um retorno...

-Vai, comece, artrópode ridícula, com trança desgranhenta. Morra de inveja de mim, ta, queridinha, por que meu cabelo é lisinho e sem chapinha... O seu, bicho do rabo torto, é todo desarrumado.

Miri tentava provocar. Dezi deu apenas uma risada abafada.

-Estou nem aí para você... Mas já que quer logo lutar! – Dezi provocou, e seu dedo indicador ficou brilhando vermelho. A Agulha Escarlate estava pronta!

Os cabelos alaranjados na trança da amazona de Escorpião contrastavam com o cosmo dela.

-AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Miri se desviava como se dançasse. Ballet, Jazz, Sapateado. Tudo se misturava e Dezi se irritava a cada golpe que Miri se desviava.

Quando parou a sessão de golpes, Miri deu uma risada:

-Ha, ha... Um bom tempo que não dançava com tanta empolgação. – e dando uma piscadela malvada, continuou. – "Muchas gracias!"

-ORA, SUA METIDINHA A TODA PODEROSA! AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

Camus observava as duas. Estava com os olhos arregalados, e uma tremenda gota escorria da sua cabeça.

"Ai, mulheres quando querem sair no tapa..." – pensou Camus, com uma cara de desânimo.

-Ah, mas que saudade de dançar tão alegre! – gritava ironicamente a amazona de Aquário. – Sabia que já participei de dois festivais premiados e um só de abertura. Nos dois primeiros ganhei terceiro e segundo lugar... Nada mal para os dois primeiros festivais!!

Dezi se irritava a cada palavra da garota. E cada vez mais forte e veloz saiam as agulhadas.

-Opa, vou lhe mostrar um 'time step', quer ver? – ironizou outra vez a ronin da terra.

-O que eu quero ver é você caída nesse chão, sangrando e mortinha!

E antes que Dezi pudesse perceber, um soco de Miri vinha e acertou seu rosto em cheio. Miri deu uma piscadela para Camus e ela usarem uma técnica que somente pode ser realizada com dois guerreiros de gelo.

Eles ficaram de costas um para o outro. Miri ergueu sua mão esquerda e Camus a direita. Os dois cosmos brilharam com toda a força. Cristais de gelos surgiram; um em cima de Dezi e outro próximo aos pés.

-CÍRCULOS POLARES!

E formou-se um globo de gelo. Esse golpe não permitia a pessoa se mexer, mas permitia que estivesse em consciência.

-ME TIREM DAQUIIIIIIII! – gritava freneticamente Dezi. – SEUS IDIOTAS, ME SOLTEM, OU...

-Ou o quê? Caso não tenha percebido, você foi paralisada... – falou Camus, num tom sereno e frio. – Mas já vamos liberta-la.

Miri se aproximou e apontou seu dedo indicador direito em direção a testa de Dezi. E um raio luminoso e acobreado atingiu o local e Dezi adormeceu, livre do encanto de Kasumi. Camus e Miri a liberaram e seguiram em frente.

Uma luz ao final do túnel os envolveu e...

OoO

-MIRI!

As palavras ecoavam no longe na cabeça da garota. Tão longe que nem reconhecia a voz que lhe falava.

-Miri...

Ela acordava lentamente e reconheceu enfim a voz. Era Fê, e estava ao lado do seu mestre, Dohko de Libra.

-O que ouve com a Miri? – indagou Dohko, justo na hora em que ela finalmente abrira os olhos.

Dohko a olhava estranhamente, como se não a tivesse visto na vida. Foi então que ela reparou no seu reflexo na armadura dele. Estava menorzinha, uma blusa laranja, com os ombros a mostra, um shortinho jeans, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo apertado.

-AAAAAAH!! O que faço com essa aparência? – gritou Miri apavorada.

-Miri, se acalme. Não sabemos, a encontramos assim, desmaiada. Mas lembro-me dessa sua aparência! Você mostrou uma foto de você assim... – disse Fê, calmamente.

-Era a foto "de família"... Eu entregando uma rosa meio branca e meio roseada a minha bisa...

Silêncio. Fê sabia que a bisa dela tinha morrido quando ela tinha 4 anos, mas mesmo após tanto tempo, um forte laço as unia, independente da morte e da vida. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, Miri se entristecia por não lembrar de sua querida bisavó, a imagem ou a voz. Eram flashs e mesmo assim cortados justo na parte sobre a sua parenta mais importante aparecia.

-Cadê Camus? – indagou Miri, olhando todos os lados.

-Os outros foram procura-lo... – respondeu Dohko.

Miri se levantou num salto e correu até onde sentia a presença dos outros. Viu o resto do grupo numa rodinha, ajoelhados no chão.

O espaço era branco e iluminava. Era quase impossível não sentir tontura por não saber se flutuava ou andava normalmente... Fê e Dohko corriam atrás da menininha apressada.

A garota abriu caminho, sem ao menos pedir licença e viu Camus, desmaiado. E para o azar dele também, parecia ele tinha encolhido como ela. Ele vestia um casaco de lã meio acinzentado, uma blusa vermelha por baixo e uma calça marrom escura. Ela balançou Camus, gritando por seu nome. Aos poucos, ele começava a fazer caretas, como quem estivesse acordando. E então, finalmente abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que Camus fez foi se assustar com Miri. Não a reconhecera. E até mesmo se assustou de tal maneira que acabou gritando.

-Calma sou eu, Miri... Fomos transformados em criança de alguma forma... Menos eles.

Camus olhou a roupa que vestia. Seu olhar era de quem se lembrava das vestes, mas algo também o fez se desesperar de novo. Um desespero mudo, que só a sua alma ouvia.

-Essa aparência de que estou foi quando eu tirei uma foto aos quatro anos, com a parenta minha que se foi e ainda sinto muita falta... – murmurou Miri, abaixando os olhos tristemente.

Camus a olhou, sentindo como se tivesse a magoado. Mas Miri fez uma careta brava e arrancou as sandálias de dedo com grosseria.

-Odeio essas sandálias... Odeio... – e olhou Camus como se ele tivesse de falar agora com que aparência estava.

-Oito anos... As mesmas roupas que... – ele se interrompeu, deprimido.

-Que foi? – indagou Miri, com uma meiguice única que ela tinha com qualquer ser que estivesse magoado. Miro se aproximou dos dois e olhando Camus o indagou:

-É por acaso algo que não sei, é?

Camus emudeceu. Nunca tivera coragem para dizer o que sempre lhe magoou e ferira seu coração por doze anos.

-Eu usava essa roupa... Quando vi meus pais... S-serem...

-Meu Deus! – exclamou Leli, colocando a mão na boca, adivinhando o que era...

-Dois tiros... e eu... Não consegui ver o rosto do assassino... Para denunciá-lo!

Ele socou o chão com raiva. Miro sabia que Camus vinha de uma família muito rica e isso já era o bastante para ser fechado, já que não confiaria nas pessoas... Agora entendia o por que de ter uma alma tão quieta e triste... e sem confiança...

-Camus... Por que nunca me disse? Sabe dos meus problemas e você tem problemas ainda maiores...! – disse Miri, que em seguida abraçou Camus com uma doçura tão grande. – Eu não podia imaginar! Eu sempre via tristeza em você e eu sou muito egoísta...!

-Miri, você não é egoísta, você não podia saber se eu não lhe falasse, né? Não se culpe, por favor... – respondeu Camus, um pouco atrapalhado e corado. Um fiozinho de lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Miri. Ele enxugou com o dedo e acariciou o rosto da menina. Ele sorriu... mas triste.

-Temos que ir em frente, não?

De repente algo saltou na frente de Camus e companhia e com uma espada defendeu um ataque de luz.

-Vocês estão bem?

-Essa voz...! – murmurou Miri e Sarita.

Ele mostrou seu rosto. Um rapaz de uns dezesseis anos, cabelos castanhos médios, com a franja repicada. Vestia roupas meio futuristas, meio medievais. Tinha faiscantes olhos azuis.

-Não... – falou o grupo todo das ronins, assustadas e desanimadas com se tivessem falhado...

ÇÇ

-Miaka... Miaka...

Kasumi falava sem parar aquele nome. Estava se sentindo mal ao extremo.

-Seria uma impressão ou senti sua presença?

Ela ouviu um estouro em seu ouvido. Sabia que tinha perdido controle dos outros um bom tempo e lançara o ataque. Mas que ousara ricochetear seu golpe?

-O quer, irmã? Eu já te derrotei, não viu? Aquela pirralha que você se tornou, Miri, morreu!!

Ela gargalhou.

-Morreu por que estou viva agora! Ela morreu! Espere outra vida para me enfrentar! Há,há, há, há, há!!

Kasumi pegou uma espada de samurai, colocada sobre um altar japonês e desembainhou a espada, erguendo-a e raios caíram junto com suas gargalhadas!

-Ronins e cavaleiros de Atena! Vocês perderam!!

Ela embainhou e saiu da saleta onde estava.

"Kasumi!"

A sacerdotisa ouviu a voz ecoando na cabeça. O suor escorreu do rosto.

"Não quero te enfrentar... Por favor, pare com tudo isso, volte a ser a irmã boa que foi no passado...!"

-Miaka... Então ainda não caiu? – murmurou Kasumi com um sorriso malvado.

"Kasumi, me escute!"

-Cale-se! Você sempre desejou minha morte desde que o idiota do Ryutarou faleceu com um golpe meu!

Kasumi golpeou o ar em vão. Ela trincou os dentes de raiva e murmurou:

-Miaka, se você não morreu naquela hora... Você morrerá agora!

:8)

-LOUIE!!

Foi o nome que as Ronins conseguiram pronunciar em meio ao susto. Louie se voltou para todos, com uma expressão imparcial. Miri e Sarita se precipitaram e começaram a golpear em vão, golpes errantes.

-Miri, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... – disse Louie.

-FECHA ESSA MATRACA! – gritou Miri, irritada.

-TRAIRÃO, AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPA! – ajuntou Sarita, ateando fogo na capa de Louie.

Ele simplesmente arrancou a capa, que se consumiu rapidinho em uma grande fogueira.

-Será que vocês poderiam sossegar e me escutar? – pediu Louie com educação.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Shura para Leli, que se via com a cara mais atrapalhada possível.

-Um antigo inimigo nosso da época das Ronins... È o príncipe daquele planeta que fomos visitar a Sacerdotisa e comandante das tropas locais. – ela parou para suspirar e continuou – Ele quis dominar a Terra, para variar, mas se apaixonou pela Sarita sem saber quem era e vice-versa.

-Miri tem um passado sem amizade e por isso quer sempre nos proteger.. – disse Fê, parecendo triste – E quando descobrimos quem Louie era, ela se encheu de raiva dele assim como Sarita...

-Nós o derrotamos, pensávamos que tínhamos morrido e agora ele está aqui... – completou Yuki, com aparente calma.

-Ei, vocês quatro! – gritou Louie para o restante das ronins presentes – Dá para vocês controlarem essas duas aqui?

Fê varreu o ar, impedindo que Miri e Sarita provocassem outro ataque!

-Quando vocês me derrotaram a senhora Sacerdotisa me salvou. Simplesmente por que tinha me arrependido do que fiz... E por que eu queria reaver a confiança da Sarita... Agora estou do lado de vocês, servindo a Sacerdotisa.

-Ah, claaro... – disse Miri num tom irônico, com a voz ainda infantil por causa da magia daquele lugar estranho – respondendo a sua pergunta se eu e a Sarita te perdoaríamos... NÃO!

Fê teve que reforçar a parede de ventos, por que Miri quase a rachou. Leli gritou:

-Olha aqui, não nos ensina que Deus sempre perdoa aqueles que se arrependem e que devemos seguir o exemplo dele?

Miri a olhou de lado, altiva. Por fim suspirou e elevando o cosmo e a força ronin, destruiu a ilusão, voltando a usar sua armadura de Aquário e na idade de 15 anos.

Camus também reparou que ele voltara ao normal. Eles viram uma sombra no final do salão.

-Não pense que fiz isso para dizer "eu te perdôo, ta, Louie"... Vejam ali no fundo.

A sombra caminhava em direção à eles. Quando entrou um pouco de luz, viu-se a figura de Kasumi.

Ela sorria maldosamente, os cabelos tom de ouro balançavam com o caminhar em seu quimono escuro e com o tronco coberto com uma armadura negra, parecida com as dos samurais. A bainha presa à cintura reluzia um brilho escuro como a alma e o cosmo daquela mulher que queria mais era destruir a felicidade de Miri... e de todos. Os olhos avermelhados dela focaram as ronins discutindo com Louie. Ela sorriu novamente.

-Ela é a tal de Kasumi, irmã da antiga ronin Miaka...? – indagou Louie sem olhar em outra coisa senão a figura em sua frente.

-Príncipe Louie... Fez um péssimo trabalho... Se tivesse dominado o mundo só precisaria acabar com você... Mais uma prova que sentimentos não valem nada... – disse ela, ironicamente.

-Desculpa, aê... Mas os sentimentos valem, e MUITO! Sem eles não teria visto a bondade e o amor que os humanos terrestres têm... – respondeu Louie. – E esse amor que possuiu me salvou das garras da morte.

-Que coisinha mais meiga... O vilão apaixonado que se arrepende para ficar ao lado da amada. – disse Kasumi, provocando Louie. Ambos sacaram suas espadas

-Sai da frente.

Sarita se pôs à frente de Louie. E as amigas se ajuntaram a ela.

-Isso é coisa nossa. Vocês todos, voltem e levem embora os outros! – gritou Lu.

-Agradecemos o que fizeram por nós, mas Kasumi é um assunto Ronin, ainda que ela seja prejudicial ao mundo todo... – completou Yuki.

-Miri, não...! – gritou Camus, preocupado.

Dohko pousou sua mão no ombro de Camus, fazendo-o perceber que era para irem embora. Seria pior se ficassem, pois Miri iria expulsa-los a força. Camus o olhou, tristemente. Queria dizer com seu olhar que não podia deixa-la, não podia deixar as outras também.

-Camus, não há nada que possamos fazer agora. É melhor que voltemos com Dezi e os outros para o Santuário. Eles estão debilitados...

Camus teve que aceitar, e junto com Louie, os cavaleiros de ouro foram saindo do salão, confiando as ronins o destino da humanidade... E do coração daquela mulher desamparada de amor.

-NÃO IRÃO EMBORA! – gritou Kasumi, sendo impedida pela barreira de energia terrestre de Miri.

As duas se encararam. E quando eles estavam fora do alcance de Kasumi, os seis cosmos do bem brilharam e cada uma se pôs em posição de combate.

-Essas armaduras não são de nada perto da Espada da Morte da ronin das Trevas...

-EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!

-CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!

-CORRENTE NEBULOSA!!

-METEOROS!!

-CAPSULA DO PODER!!

Kasumi defendeu cada golpe brandindo sua espada. E por fim ela deu um corte no ar, e tudo parecia normal. Mas de repente as ronins sentiram suas costas contra a parede e viam suas armaduras sendo destruídas.

-Não...

E elas caíram no chão, se levantaram devagar com dificuldade.

-As armaduras... – murmurou Yuki extremamente desacreditada.

-Até as de ouro! – espantou-se Leli.

-Ainda podemos lutar, gente... – reforçou Fê, tentando animar as amigas. – Temos o poder ronin em nós!

Elas abriram as suas mãos direitas que se iluminaram e o local se inundou das luzes simbólicas de cada uma e quando se apagaram, surgiram transformadas em suas roupas especiais. E sacaram cada uma a sua arma. Miri com uma espécie de martelo, Fê com uma espada, nas mãos de Lu surgiram várias adagas, Leli posicionava o seu arco-e-flecha no peito de Kasumi, Yuki e Sarita cruzavam em "X" seus bastões.

-Desistam! – disse novamente golpeando o ar, mas Miri fez a tempo sua barreira.

Fê saiu voando, para tentar cravar a Espada do Vento em Kasumi, mas a vilã tinha um reflexo ótimo e parou a espada de Fê com a sua e a fez voar para trás. Leli fez surgir várias flechas de luz e as atirou. Kasumi as impediu juntamente com as adagas de Lu dando saltos mortais para trás.

-ONDA TROVÃO!

-DRAGÃO DE FOGO!

O ataque em conjunto com objetivo de destruir e causar um choque térmico em Kasumi de Sarita e Yuki desfeito com outra passada de espada da sacerdotisa do mal.

Miri surgiu debaixo da terra como se fosse um fantasma e quase acertou Kasumi pelas costas mas foi golpeada e caiu.

Ela se levantou e se juntou as amigas.

-Desculpe... – disse Miri para si mesma – desculpe, Miaka, mas teremos de usar aquele golpe...

-Já acabaram de se despedir? – indagou ironicamente Kasumi.

-Quem irá se despedir da vida é você, Kasumi! – bradou Lu.

E elas se encaravam de novo. Kasumi se curvou para começar a correr novamente um jogo de luzes envolveu as ronins. E mesmo assim, Kasumi correu para cima delas. A luz invadiu todo o local, engolindo as sete garotas... Acompanhado de um estrondo.

Continua...


	9. Capitulo 09

Capitulo 9 – As armaduras divinas das Ronins

Capitulo 9 – As armaduras divinas das Ronins

-MIRIIII!

Por fora se ouvia um estrondo. Camus olhava para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que acontecia um tremor de terra. Ele queria voltar, mas Dohko o parou de novo.

-Camus, me escute, essa luta não é nossa! É assunto delas.

-Não, Dohko, essa tal de Kasumi é assunto meu também! – Aquário se desvencilhou do aperto de Dohko e mais calmo completou. – Você se esqueceu do que a Sacerdotisa me falou?

Miro e os outros iam se lembrando das palavras da guia das Ronins. Camus era Ryutarou, um rapaz que fora morto por Kasumi e sempre amara a Miaka.

-Vai logo, Camus... – disse Shura. – Quando você era o tal do Ryutarou, você não podia fazer nada, mas agora...

-SHURA! – repreendeu Miro. – Não é certo! Agora o grupo se dividiu verdadeiramente em "Ronins" e "Cavaleiros"

Mas independente do sermão de Escorpião, Camus já saíra em disparada.

-Mestre Ancião! Mas você... – reclamou Miro.

-Eu não posso conter o coração de Camus...

"Se ele quer seguir o destino dele, que é estar perto da ronin Miaka, nada posso fazer..."

-Camus de Aquário é a atual forma do Ryutarou? – indagou Louie. – Eu ouvi dizer que ele era um ótimo espadachim, mas jamais teve a coragem de enfrentar cara a cara Kasumi.

TT

As luzes se desfizeram. Quando as ronins voltaram estavam em círculo, prendendo Kasumi por "fios" que saiam da pedra de suas luvas na mão esquerda. Suas roupas eram diferentes:

Sarita vestia-se de uma roupa quase que de princesa, vermelho e rubi; Yuki vestia-se de um colan azulado semelhante às roupas de Kaleido Star; Miri vestia um vestido mais longo chinês, rosa-bebê com detalhes dourados; Fê usava um vestido branco, com uma calça clara e uma espécie de colar dourado; Leli vestia um vestido grego, porém mais curto que o original e Lu vestia algo que lembrava uma roupa de RPG medieval. Todas tinham asas: Sarita uma asa flamejante, Yuki uma asa de libélula, Miri uma asa de borboleta, Fê tinha um conjunto de dois pares de asas brancas ao estilo "Sakura", Leli usava asas brancas, angelicais e Lu asas mecânicas prateadas semelhante as das WITCH.

-Ugh! Soltem-me! – bradou Kasumi.

-Desta vez você vai ser destruída! – gritou Sarita.

-Vocês nunca conseguiram me ferrar com esse golpe mesmo... – sorriu a vilã.

-Por que EU não estava aqui. – respondeu Miri.

-GOLPE DA SINFONIA ETERNA! – disseram as ronins em grupo.

Feixes de luzes nos tons de marca das ronins viajaram o espaço até Kasumi. O corpo inerte da vilã caia no chão.

-Acabou... – murmurou Miri para as outras, enquanto virava-se para sair. Mas Kasumi se levantou rapidamente e golpeou o ar. Um grande corte se fez nas costas de Miri.

-Idiotas! Se esse golpe nunca funcionou, não era agora que funcionaria!

-Ah, não! Estamos perdidas! – desesperou-se Lu.

-Nem a Sinfonia completa deu certo! – ajuntou Leli.

Mas um vento gélido soprou pelo salão e atingiu a Kasumi, que apesar de ter se levantado, estava cambaleante.

Miri foi pega por alguém, enquanto descrevia um arco no ar, diante do golpe de sua antiga irmã. Camus segurava a pupila amada em seus braços.

-C-Camus... O... O que está fazendo aqui? – balbuciava a ronin da terra.

-Eu falei que te protegeria com minha vida assim como protejo Atena... Qualquer um que mexer com você... Também mexe comigo! – respondeu Camus com doçura no olhar. Um olhar exclusivamente dirigido à a amazona de Aquário.

-Ryutarou... – murmurava raivosamente Kasumi. Ela se irritava só com a presença de Miri e as demais ronins, mas com Camus, parecia um leão cheio de sede, prestes a explodir de raiva.

E Camus, segurando com força sua protegida, ergueu sua palma da mão direita aos céus e um círculo de gelo se formou. Kasumi vinha com toda força, criando uma espada negra de magia com as mãos. Com os olhos cerrados de raiva por ela ter ferido sua amada, Camus desferiu outro golpe de ar gélido, freando pouco a pouco a velocidade da semi-ronin. Kasumi se recuperou e saltou, rindo loucamente, preste a fatiar Camus e sua rival.

Mas Miri conseguiu fazer uma barreira tão forte. Unindo seu cosmo, seu grande amor e seu poder ronin. E mesmo sendo só uma "barreira", a força de proteção lançou Kasumi dez metros longe.

Um brilho envolvia o corpo de Miri e quando o brilho se desfez, via-se Miri com uma armadura dourada-acobreada, lembrava vagamente a armadura de Aquário. O saiote mais longo como a armadura de Atena, asas de borboleta recheadas de desenhos e pedras. A ronin se desvencilha dos braços amados e se ergue, frente e frente a sua inimiga. O olhar da menina era injugálvel. Não expressava amor ou ódio, tampouco o bem e o mal. Era apenas um olhar sem poesia a ser escrita.

-Agora eu sei, por que após lutarmos contra você na primeira vez, cada uma de nós fomos cair numa extensão do Santuário de Atena. Sei por que, cada uma de nós encontrou mestres para nos treinar. Por que viramos amazonas de Atena... – disse Miri, num tom imparcial.

Seguindo o exemplo da colega, as demais brilharam feito braseiro e ao voltarem, trajavam armadura reluzentes, com traços e pedras mágicas. Ambas as armaduras lembravam seus trajes ronins com sua armadura originais. As asas de cada armadura refletiam claramente as asas de suas segundas vestes ronins.

-Miaka sabia que somente as nossas roupas de anjos não a venceriam. Precisariam de proteções mais avançadas. Por isso, nos fez virar amazonas e conseguir uma proteção ideal...

"Mas, é claro, ela sabia também que as armaduras de Atena não eram fortes o suficiente para deter-lhe. E por isso procurou por Ryutarou, que acabara, nessa vida, de perder pessoas amadas, guiando-lhe para um local onde entraria em contato com o Santuário, tornando-se assim forte para proteger e dedicar seu destino a ronin do elemento terra.

"Tendo em mãos, o homem que poderia proteger o coração de Miaka, ela se tornou eu, e me guiando até Camus, me tornou uma amazona. E me fez enfrentar desafios tal que eu desistisse do amor, para que quando viesse a ver Camus, o amor fosse forte o suficiente para unir o cosmo e as ronins para todo sempre..."

Kasumi suava frio ante as palavras da amazona de Aquário. Ela cerrava os dentes e os pequeninos olhos castanhos e quase pisava em suas vestes negras.

-Está dizendo que minha irmã continua agindo? Mesmo morta?! Aquela vagabunda que morreu cheia de ódio por mim e por eu ter matado seu próprio protegido? – gritou meio irritada, meio triunfante a mulher de cabelos dourados.

-Miaka nunca te odiou. Simplesmente se arrependeu da raiva que sentiu sua... por que o sangue falou mais alto. – respondeu Miri. – "O amor de Camus Baudelaire protegerá Miri Castilho..." As palavras da Sacerdotisa se cumpriram mais uma vez, desenhando o destino das irmãs Miaka e Kasumi.

-Ora, SUA FEDELHAAAAA!

Kasumi vinha atacar furiosamente Miri, que se mostrava imparcial novamente. O olhar altivo da ronin ante os ataques perdidos de Kasumi, que atingiam insignificantemente a armadura que ela trajava. Kasumi saltou para trás, esperando ver fissuras no traje.

Mas, ao contrário, os seus golpes furiosos não fizeram sequer um arranhão que fosse. Ela se sentiu congelar de pavor e surpresa, enquanto suava frio.

-As ronins ganharam armaduras, cada qual numa classe. Mas independente de qual ela pertencia, seu tornaram iguais. Tornaram-se as "Armaduras Divinas dos Elementos"! – disse Yuki, sorrindo.

Fê ergueu sua espada até onde podia e uma massa visível de ar envolveu toda a arma. Sarita e Yuki fizeram o mesmo com seus bastões mágicos, cada qual com seu poder respectivo do fogo e da água. Leli erguia seu arco como se fosse atirar para cima e ali se formou uma flecha de luz. Lu trançava suas adagas de modo a parecia uma espada. E assim ocorreu a Miri e seu martelo místico, envolvido pela energia de seu elemento.

Todas abaixaram ao mesmo tempo suas armas e lançaram seus poderes para Kasumi, aflita e desesperada sem qualquer ação. Uma explosão sucedeu junto ao encontro dos poderes. E ao voltar ao normal após uma inundação luminosa, Kasumi estava ao chão, tentando levantar-se com dificuldade. Como se cada parte de seu ser parasse de funcionar.

-Kasumi... eu continuo a ter o coração da Miaka junto ao meu. Os dois batem no peito como um só... – disse Miri, calmamente e iniciando um sorriso.

-Eu... não... preciso de... sua pied... dade... – disse ofegante e grosseiramente a vilã.

Miri desfez sua armadura junto com sua transformação, que unidas foram ao símbolo da mão direita da jovem. Kasumi estava de joelhos, impossibilitada de qualquer outro movimento. A ronin se aproximava, erguendo suavemente seu braço esquerdo, dirigindo sua mão a sua antiga irmã. Os olhos da menina fecharam assim que segurava com força e delicadeza as mãos de Kasumi. As duas desmaiavam ante os olhos dos espectadores da cena, que se desesperavam.

-MIRI!

Ó

O espaço branco-luminoso. Seria o paraíso? Ou era outro lugar não reconhecível?

Kasumi procurava em vão a saída, enquanto Miri caminhava em sua direção. Kasumi fitou o rosto da inimiga e bradou energicamente:

-Liberte-me daqui, sua pirralha!

A jovem apenas fechou os olhos tristemente e respondeu:

-Não sou eu quem te prendeu aqui...

A imagem de Miri se transformava pouco a pouco em Miaka.

A cabeleira prateada e longa até os pés dançava num ar em movimento, num ritmo suave e gracioso. Seu antigo quimono branco de longas mangas roçava o corpo delicado da sacerdotisa. Ela erguia a cabeça, abrindo delicadamente as safiras ópticas em seguida.

-Minha irmã... – murmurou Miaka, num tom de eco. Era uma voz que ressoava na mente de Kasumi em meio às boas lembranças. Mas a vilã não queria deixar-se levar pelo bom passado ao lado da irmã.

Elas se encaravam. Miaka com um delicado e pacifico olhar. Kasumi com energia e ódio que refletiam o maculado coração.

-O que quer agora, hein, sua maldita?!

As palavras secas, cheias de emoção negativas, saiam da boca de Kasumi, mergulhada em recordações.

-Há muito queria falar com você... – respondeu suavemente a moça dos cabelos prateados. – Pare com tudo isso, por que tanto ódio...? Tanto rancor...

-Você sempre teve tudo! Eu nada! – bradou a vilã.

-Não... Eu nunca tive tudo... Ninguém tem tudo o que quer. O destino nos proporciona uma quantidade de bens para cada pessoa. Mas o pouco que ele nos presenteia, dá para vivermos. – disse Miaka, expressando-se dolorosamente.

-Você tinha poder, você tinha status, você tinha o amor do Ryutarou!

-Eu nunca quis aquele poder, minha irmã.

Aquilo caiu como um raio no coração de Kasumi. Um poder nunca desejado?

-Como assim?

-Eu só não lhe dei, pois estava tomada por uma louca ambição. Quando maior o status, quanto maior seus poder, maior a responsabilidade e os perigos enfrentados. Maior é os enganos e as dores. – respondeu Miaka, caindo de joelhos, começando a chorar. Após muitos séculos, Kasumi sentia-se culpada. Sentia o coração chorar com os outros, sentiu-se compadecer da dor de Miaka. Mas ainda sim, lutava contra tudo aquilo e não demonstrava o afeto contido.

-Você tinha o amor do Ryutarou! Ele sempre me detestou! SEMPRE! – gritou Kasumi, ainda louca de raiva com esse detalhe do passado.

-Ele a amava.

Novamente o choque congelava Kasumi. Seu rosto contorcido de raiva agora era espanto. Ela caminhava em passos curtos até a irmã caída de dor.

-Ryutarou? Ele... me amava? – balbuciava a mulher de roupas negras.

-Sim... Da mesma forma que ele sempre me amou... – respondeu Miaka. – Ele estava magoado com você, Kasumi, por todas as maldades que fazia por sua ambição. Ele estava realmente disposto a casar-se contigo, mas você feria-o duramente. E por fim o golpeou daquele jeito. Você não se lembra de quando brincávamos, de como sorriamos?

As imagens de sua infância. O sorriso belo de Ryutarou. Os pais amados. O vilarejo querido. A irmã preciosa...

-Você buscou aquilo tudo que tinha e nunca enxergara... Irmãzinha. – falou Miaka, levantando os olhos para Kasumi, agora ajoelhada ao seu lado. – O amor de todos e o respeito deles.

-E eu... perdi? – murmurou Kasumi, de um jeito infantil e dolorido.

-Eu nunca deixei de te amar, mana... Mesmo Ryutarou agonizando ainda te amava... Sabe por que?

Um silêncio tomou a alma de Kasumi.

-Por que acreditávamos que você nunca morrera por dentro...

Kasumi agora se derramava em lágrimas, abraçando a irmã. Ela soluçava ao abraço quente e tão desejado de Miaka.

-Me perdoe, Miaka, me perdoe...

Miaka respondia o abraço, esperado por tantos séculos...

-

Miri se mexia preguiçosamente e devagar se levantava. Ela não sabia quando segundos ou minutos passara. Apenas sabia que o fim da luta chegara. Kasumi ainda não se movia. Ela olhava o corpo da garota cheio de ferimentos e o quimono rasgado com os vários golpes.

Camus aproximara-se Miri, abraçando por de trás e pousando seu queixo tristemente no ombro da amazona. Ele, assim como Miri e as demais garotas, observava o corpo de Kasumi.

Ela começou a se mexer e se levantar, trêmula. Kasumi erguia-se devagar. Os olhos mareados, formaram dois riozinhos cada. Ela sorria bondosamente e fixava o olhar em Miri. E então ela falou:

-Me desculpe, Miri... Adeus, minha irmãzinha...

Os olhos de Miri se minimizaram ante a fala de sua agora, antiga inimiga. A primeira vista não entendera o que ela falara. Mas o desespero tornou-se real ao ver a alma da garota escapulir do peito e voar em direção ao teto.

-KASUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

O corpo de Kasumi caia inerte no chão. Miri se desvencilhou do abraço de Camus e saiu correndo como se quisesse resgatar em vão a menina. Em lágrimas, ela abraçava a moribunda garota.

-Kasumi acorda!

Sem resposta.

-Não era isso que eu queria! Era para nós todos viver felizes...! – respondeu Miri.

-Miri, ela se foi...

-NÃO! Não...não...

Ela escondia o rosto no peito de Kasumi, enquanto o corpo, criando por um feitiço se desfazia nos olhos de todos. Os gritos desesperados de Miri chamaram a atenção dos demais cavaleiros do lado de fora e dos recém-despertos cavaleiros e amazonas que foram controlados por Kasumi, junto com Loiue.

-O que foi?

Perguntou Dohko, preocupado para sua pupila. Fê apenas o olhou tristemente. O olhar do cavaleiro de Libra se dirigiu para Miri abraçando Camus, desesperadamente triste. Muito sábio, o cavaleiro já matara a charada do que acontecera.

Demorou muito tempo até Camus conseguir convencer Miri a desistir de ficar lá e ir com os outros, para o Santuário.

- -

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Kasumi fora derrotada. Miri já estava bem, porém, ainda estava um tanto abalada. Ela subia as escadarias rumo à casa de Aquário.

-Olá, Miri-chan! – disse Miro, sorridente.

-Miro... – respondeu um pouco desanimada a garota. – Já se resolveu com a confusão da Dezi?

-Hã... tipo, ela não quer mais saber do Santuário... – respondeu desconcertado o cavaleiro. – Resolveu se entregar de corpo e alma aos estudos e abandonar o posto de amazona de Escorpião...

-Você gostava muito dela, não é? – perguntou Miri, uma pouco mais sorridente.

-Sim, era uma boa garota... Acho que se tivesse convivido um pouco mais com ela com toda certeza estaria apaixonado... – riu Miro. Ele fitou a amiga. – E você e Camus?

-Nós nos gostamos, mas eu prefiro me ligar mais nos estudos... Com toda essa confusão me perdi demais...

Ela passou a mão nos longos cabelos negros, de forma envergonhada. E por fim olhou para Miro:

-Obrigada, Miro.

-Obrigado? Por que? – indagou o cavaleiro, confuso.

-Você ajudou a Camus criar coragem e abrir o coração... Serviu de guardião dos nossos sentimentos... – concluiu a menina, com um largo sorriso.

Miro riu, envergonhado, mas muito contente. Ele a guiou até a copa e perguntou:

-Quer água ou suco?

-Tem de caju? – respondeu Miri com outra pergunta.

-Caju? Não, acho que não...

-Água, então.

Ela começou a sorver um gole da água. Camus chegou até a entrada. Observava o amigo e a jovem pupila. Sorrira.

Novamente o shopping. As meninas se encontram novamente, tomando o caminho do cinema, mas antes param para comprar doces. Estava sorridentes, toda vida.

Elas tinham... vida nova...


End file.
